


Out of Place

by Debon_Levtil



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Arwings (Star Fox), F/M, Furry, Human, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debon_Levtil/pseuds/Debon_Levtil
Summary: A pilot from the Vex system is led on a wild goose chase to destroy invading pirates. However, he is led into the Lylat system, where his squadron is quickly destroyed. Having held on long enough to go 1 on 1 with a Wolfen II, his spacecraft is crippled, making him a sitting duck. What will Clint do?





	Out of Place

**Author's Note:**

> A star fox fanfiction that's only about a month old. It's still in progress, but I plan on finishing it soon. Enjoy!

Prologue

You roll right, pulling back on the stick. The light Arwing lines itself up with the fighter in front and you pull the trigger. Two green beams come out of your laser cannons, hitting their mark and destroying the fighter in front of you. You hear a loud beeping and proceed to pull back on the stick, breaking the lock.

“This is Lilac 3-1 to all other Lilac elements, check in.” You say, trying to contact the rest of your friends.

Nobody responds and you get locked up again, pulling the Arwing hard right. You feel your Arwing shake violently, multiple warning lights coming up. You hear a smart bomb lock and try to pull hard on the stick, but it's dead.

“Dead stick!” You shout over the radio. “G-diffusers are offline!”

A massive explosion rocks you in your seat and the Arwing is sent adrift, your assailant screaming past you and pulling up for another run.

“This is Lilac 3-1 transmitting on all frequencies! I require assistance!” You yell into the microphone. “I got a dead stick and my engine is offline!”

You look up and see the fighter coming in for the kill. It couldn't have been more perfect, a top down shot like that was easy prey for even the most inexperienced pilots. Just before he got into firing range, his fighter was hit with a smart bomb. You look in the direction it came from before realizing it was another Arwing. Not a light Arwing like yours, but a different type altogether. Your announcer pops up and spouts an alert.

“Warning! Pressure dropping inside fighter. Recommend immediate planetary insertion!” The announcer tells you, becoming quieter and quieter.

“Shit! I'm losing pressure!” You say, finding it harder to breath.

You can't find your emergency pressure helmet and your mask isn't going to help you here. You were dead in the water.

“Hold on! We'll help you!” A voice says over your headset, which still has some pressure inside your ear.

You're finding it hard to breath now as a massive ship warps in to your front. Your vision begins to narrow as the last thing you see in front of you is it turning its front towards you.

You fade in and out of consciousness, hearing dialogue between people you didn't recognize.

“Jeez, what is he?” A girly sounding voice asks.

“He was in trouble and fighting off an entire wing of Wolfen II alone.” A male voice replies.

“In a light Arwing?!” The girly voice replies.

“I was surprised too, but he held his own until one of their aces got his G-diffusers and destroyed his engine.” The male voice replies again.

“Well, I don't like it. The face is just wrong.” Another male voice chimes in.

“Quiet down Falco, what if he can hear us?” An elderly sounding man asks.

“Still, I'm stripping him of his weapon.” The voice that you presume is named Falco tells him.

You feel something on your hip and grit your teeth, grabbing an arm. You open your eyes and are face to face with a blue falcon of some sort.

“Don't touch my gun.” You say through grit teeth, pushing his arm away from you.

“I think he's awake.” Falco tells everyone.

Just as he says that, you fall unconscious again, going limp in your seat.

About 2 hours later, unknown room

You hear beeping and whirring when you come to again, looking around you. An oxygen mask was attached to your face and you were absolutely bristling with wires and leads. You begin disconnecting them one by one as you take off the oxygen mask, not needing it any more. When the lead around your heart was disconnected, the beeping flat lines and a gasp is heard outside.

“Fox! I think the guy died!” The girly voice yells down the hall.

You flick off the heart monitor and see a toad enter the room you were in. Was it a toad? You couldn't really tell.

“Wait! It's alive!” The toad yells in that girly voice.

You feel a headache coming on as he continues to yell down the hall. Then, you remember what that Falco guy tried to do and check your hip. Your gun is gone.

“Where's my gun?” You ask, gripping your gloved hands into a fist.

“W-what?” The toad asks.

“Where. Is. My. Gun?” You ask, slowing your words down and becoming agitated.

“I-I don't know. Falco took it, not me!” The toad yells.

“Please, stop yelling!” You yell back, making your headache even worse.

“Oh, jeez. Sorry friend.” The toad says, looking at the ground.

You get off the bed and stand up straight, towering over the toad. A staggering 6 foot 2, just barely small enough to fit inside an Arwing. You hear clanking come down the hall and see a fox round the corner. You assume this is Fox.

“Oh, uh, hello.” Fox says. “My name is Fox McCloud. What's yours?”

“Name's Clint Melford. Where's my gun at?” You ask, hoping Fox could give you a better answer.

“I don't know. Like Slippy said, we don't have it. Falco took it.” Fox replies.

“Where's Falco?” You ask. “That gun is important to me.”

“Here, let me lead you to his quarters.” Fox tells you, waving you along.

You follow Fox and the toad who you figure is named Slippy along to a room down the hall from where you were. Fox knocks on the door and it opens, a Falcon answering the door. You push past Fox and stand face to face with Falco once more.

“Give me back my gun.” You say, not bothering with semantics.

“Whoa, pal. I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I'm not giving you back that gun until you calm down.” Falco replies.

“The reason I'm upset is because you took my gun after I told you not to.” You tell Falco. “You have no idea how important that weapon is to me.”

“You're right, I don't, nor do I care.” Falco says, crossing his arms. “Get away from my quarters before I beat you into a pulp.”

“Now hold on a second Falco.” An elderly voice says from behind you.

You look back and see a rabbit of some sort looking back at you.

“Quiet gramps, I don't need you telling me to back off again. This freak came in here demanding a weapon so he could shoot-”

“I overheard the whole thing.” The elderly hare tells Falco. “I heard no such thing come out of this mans mouth.”

“What do you think he's going to do when he gets it, huh? You think he's just going to leave us all alone and walk back to the infirmary? Are you really-”

You're getting tired of this and push past Falco, seeing your weapon on his desk. You walk to it and grab it, turning back to everyone. Falco is ready to attack when the hare grabs his arm. You holster your weapon and walk back out, leaving everyone behind as you make your way to the infirmary.

You grab the oxygen mask and put it back on, hoping some pure oxygen will help with the nasty migraine you were experiencing. You hear some foot falls outside and finish strapping the mask on, allowing a seal to be created and oxygen to flow. When you turn towards the door, you see Falco standing there, giving you a glare. You move your holster off to your left, away from Falcos reach as you lay back down in the infirmary bed.

“Hey, freak.” He says, grabbing your attention.

“My name is Clint.” You tell him, looking back at the ceiling.

“The old man told me to say I'm sorry, so I'm sorry.” He tells you before you hear him walk off.

You sigh and close your eyes, feeling the migraine slowly lessen as you fall back asleep.

5 hours later, Infirmary

You feel a hand on your shoulder and jolt awake, looking off to your right. The hare was sitting in a chair

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” The old hare tells you. “I'm Peppy, what's your name?”

“Clint Melford. Why did you wake me?” You ask.

“Jeez, Slippy wasn't joking. You are high strung.” Peppy says. “Well, the reason I woke you is because we're having pasta in the galley right now. Fox is a pretty good cook and most of the crew doesn't miss out on his food for anything.”

“I'm not hungry.” You tell him, your stomach disagreeing with you audibly.

“Well, that's fine.” Peppy says. “I also wanted to talk to you about your squadron.”

“Do you know what happened? Did any of them make it?” You ask, a bit more enthusiastically than you expected.

“I'm sorry Clint, your squadron perished in the fight against that squadron you were taking on. Nobody else made it out.” Peppy says, his ears drooping lower than usual.

You feel your jaw drop, your head being next. You catch your forehead with your hands and grip your head tightly. Jack, Elijah, Mac, Joe, Louie, Lenard, all of them. Just gone? You couldn't believe it. Your friends, no, your family. All just gone. A tear makes its way down your face before dripping off your chin and into your lap. You look up and see the hares face drop as he sees the look on your face.

“Please, tell me it's a joke.” You beg him. “Please tell me my squadron isn't dead.”

“I wish I could. They all fought valiantly, at least from what we could see when we warped in.” Peppy replies. “We tried to scramble as quickly as we could, but it all happened so fast and the only Arwing ready was Foxes.”

“Was he the one who shot that smart bomb?” You ask.

“Yep.” Peppy says with a nod.

“Can I, just be alone for a while.” You say, looking down at the floor.

“No can do sport. I see that look in your eye and I'm not leaving you unattended with that gun of yours.” He says, looking to your hip. “Don't need anymore lives to be wasted today.”

You sigh, looking over at your holster. You move it back to your right hip, where it's supposed to be.

“Where's the galley?” You ask.

1 hour later, Galley

You finish eating the pasta and get up from the seat, throwing the Styrofoam tray in the trash chute before sitting back down at the table. You didn't want to sit near anyone, as you had no interest in anybody. You just lost your entire squadron for Christs sake. You feel a slight pain in your head that became gradually worse and worse. Eventually it became unbearable and you grab your head, slamming it against the table and groaning in pain. It was like your skull was being crushed against a vice.

The pain stops as suddenly as it started, allowing you to release your head and take a deep breath. When you raise your head off the table, you see Fox and Falco both looking at you with worried looks. They both look off to your left and you do as well. A blue vixen of some sort is power walking over to you, the same look as Fox and Falco also plastered on her face. When she reaches the table, she sits on the opposite side.

“My gods, I'm so sorry about that. I've never seen anyone react so violently to my telepathy before.” The vixen tells you.

“Why are you trying to read my mind?” You ask, rubbing your temples gently.

“Fox asked me to check on your mental state and I guess your mind can't be read.” The vixen replies.

“Can you please not do that? I don't like my privacy being breached like that.” You tell her, continuing to rub your temples.

“I understand. I'll refrain from now on. My name is Krystal by the way.” She says, outstretching her arm.

“Clint Melford.” You tell her, grasping her hand gently.

You both shake before you decide to get up, leaving Krystal alone at the table. You didn't know how good she was at reading minds, nor did you want her to continue trying. The memories inside your head needed to be kept there, not prodded at by some space vixen. You walked over to the table Fox and his teammates were sitting at. Fox grins sheepishly before you reach him, crossing your arms.

“Sorry about that, I didn't know it'd hurt you like it did. Just want to make sure you're not going to try and shoot yourself when you're left alone.” He says, scratching behind his head.

“Do you have a rec room or something? I'd like to take my mind off of the fact that my entire squadron got wiped out.” You say.

“Oh, it's down the hall.” Fox replies. “Be careful though I think Mi-”

“Thanks.” You say, cutting him off and walking out of the Galley.

You exit the Galley and walk down the hall, checking the signs above the rooms before reaching a room named 'Gym'. You open the door and see some sort of Lynx humming to herself as she hits a punching bag with boxing gloves. You close the door behind you and she turns around.

“Who the hell thinks-WHOA!” She shouts, surprised. “What the hell are you?!”

You ignore her, walking straight to the bench press and checking the weights. Only 50 SK? You put 10 more SK on either side and put the pins back in place, laying down underneath the bar. You extend your arms and grab the bar, pushing it off the rack and beginning a set of 20. You grit your teeth, pushing up and down at a rhythmic pace. When the set is finished, you put the bar back on the rack and sigh. You needed more weight. You get up and grab 2 more 10 SK weights from the pile, putting one on either side.

You chalk your hands up and get back under the bar, hefting it off the rack and grunting as you begin to struggle to lift it. You should've kept in contact with your other wings. It was your fault they died! You weren't good enough! You were a terrible pilot and you got your wing men killed!

“Hey!” The lynx shouts.

You slam the bar back on the rack and throw yourself to your feet.

“WHAT?!” You shout back.

Her ears fold back and she backs away. She then shakes her head a bit, stepping forward after steeling herself.

“I asked you a question and I expect an answer!” The lynx yells at a slightly quieter volume.

“What I am doesn't matter right now.” You say, calming yourself down. “What does matter is that you leave me alone and let me exercise.”

You lay back down on the bench and grab the bar, pulling it off the rack and starting your set over. Struggling against the weight, you grunt, pushing yourself to the limit as you finish up the set. You needed more. You get off the bench and see the lynx sitting on all the weights.

“Please move.” You tell her.

“No.” She says, crossing her arms. “Tell me what you are and I might get up.”

You sigh, rubbing the bridge of your nose, which was slightly wet with sweat.

“I'm a human, are you happy?” You ask.

“Not quite.” She tells you. “What's got you so worked up that you're coming in here and pushing yourself so hard?”

“Lady, I don't feel comfortable talking about it.” You tell her. “Please get off the weights.”

“Why should I?” She asks.

You're getting tired of her being difficult and walk over to the hand weights, picking up two 5 SK weights and walking back to the bench press. You grab some duct tape from your belt and set the weights on either side, taping them on before getting back under the weight. The lynx is thoroughly annoyed with being ignored and hops up, holding the bar down.

“Miss, I'm not in the mood for your crap. If you could so kindly move your hand off the bar, I would appreciate it.” You tell her.

“Is it really that hard to just tell me what happened?” The lynx asks.

You get up from the bench and rip the hand weights off, removing the tape from them and returning them to their respective rack. You've had enough of this girl. You attempt to leave and see the lynx blocking your way.

“Please move.” You tell her.

“Not until you tell me what happened.” She says, crossing her arms. “Did your girlfriend dump you? Did you crash your Arwing? What happened?”

“I'm not talking about it.” You tell her. “Move.”

“You're making this harder than it needs to be.” The lynx tells you. “Stop being a bitch and tell me what happened.”

“I'm not doing that.” You tell her, getting more irritated by the minute at her persistence.

“Come on, just tell me.” She says.

“You're playing with fire miss.” You tell her. “I suggest you stop while you're ahead.”

“Like hell I'm gonna stop. What happened? Did your parents leave you? Your friends stop talking to you?”

You grit your teeth and she smirks, having found something.

“So it's your friends. What, did you say something that made them angry?” She asks.

“No.” You tell her, walking over to the lockers.

“Did you get into a fight? Did you lose?” She continues asking, following you.

“Stop.” You tell her, gripping your hands into fists.

“Did your friends leave you?” She asks with a smirk. “If so, why?”

“Shut up.” You say, your fists shaking.

“Do they hate-”

You grab her neck and slam her into the lockers, bringing her to eye level. She kicks at you, desperately trying to break free.

“I SAID SHUT UP!” You scream, gripping her throat tightly.

You let go of her, letting her fall to the ground with a thud. She coughs and sputters, catching her breath as she gets back up.

“They're dead.” You say. “Every single one of my friends is dead.”

“W-what?” She asks, looking behind you.

“THEY'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD!” You shout in her face.

Fox

You're walking down the hall to your quarters when you hear a commotion in the rec room.

“So it's your friends. What, did you say something that made them angry?” Miyu asks.

“No.” Clint replies.

“Did you get into a fight? Did you lose?” Miyu continues.

“Stop.” Clint replies again.

Shit, Miyu is harassing him, just like you thought she would. You open the door and see Miyu blocking Clint off.

“Did your friends leave you?” She asks. “If so, why?”

“Shut up.” Clint says, his fists shaking.

You're about to say something when Miyu keeps antagonizing.

“Do they hate-”

Clint grabs her by the neck, slamming her into the lockers. You're about to draw your weapon when he brings her up to eye level.

“I SAID SHUT UP!” He screams, making Miyus ears fold back.

He drops her, allowing her to catch her breath and get off the ground.

“They're dead.” He says. “Every single one of my friends is dead.”

“W-what?” Miyu asks, looking over at you.

“THEY'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD!” Clint shouts at the top of his lungs.

“Fox!” Miyu says, rushing over to you. “He's crazy!”

Clint loosens his grip and walks over to the treadmill, ignoring you both.

“Leave.” You tell Miyu.

“What?” She asks.

“Leave right now.” You tell her.

Miyu just smiles and exits the rec room, leaving you and Clint alone.

Clint

You're walking on the treadmill, which looks almost brand new compared to everything else in the gym. You hear walking behind you and turn off the treadmill, turning around. Fox is standing right there with his arms crossed.

“I tried telling her to stop multiple times Fox.” You tell him. “She wouldn't leave me alone.”

“I know. I'm sorry about that by the way.” Fox says. “She can be a bit much, but she was honestly just trying to help.”

“Help? How was she trying to help?” You ask, getting off the treadmill.

“She wanted to talk about what was bothering you, even though she might've gotten a bit carried away with the questions. She has good intentions, believe it or not.” He replies. “However, you shouldn't have taken it as far as you did.”

You look down at the floor and sigh.

“Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that.” You tell him.

“I know you are, which is why you're still on this ship. You should talk to us about it, as bottling this kind of stuff up is bad for you.” Fox tells you.

“Do you guys have a psychologist onboard?” You ask. “Someone I could talk to about this kind of stuff?”

“Well, Krystal is actually our defacto psychologist, purely because of her telepathy. However, I don't think that it'd work very well for you, as you've shown to be resilient to it.” He replies. “Maybe Peppy if he's-”

“ALERT! ENEMY FORCES SPOTTED TO THE STARBOARD SIDE! EVERYONE SCRAMBLE!” The alert system shouts out.

Warning lights rotate above you as the normal light dims. You look to Fox and he looks back at you.

“Is my Arwing repaired?” You ask.

“Yes.” He tells you. “You sure you're okay to fly?”

“I'm fine. These bastards are gonna pay for killing my family.” You say, gripping your fists together.

Fox nods and you follow him out of the gym. You look down the hall and see Falco, Slippy, Krystal, and Peppy all running down the hall towards you. It's go time.

Chapter 1: Out of the frying pan

You close the canopy above you and flick the engine start button, letting the plasma engine spool up. The announcer speaks up.

“Emergency! Incoming enemy fighters, prepare for launch!” The announcer tells you.

You nod, checking your pressure helmet is still where it should be.

“This is Fox calling to all units. Falco?” Fox asks.

“I'm ready to go.” Falco replies.

“Peppy?”

“Everything looks good.” Peppy replies.

“Flippy?”

“I'm A-OK.” Flippy replies.

“Miyu?”

“Ready to whoop some tail.” Miyu replies.

“Krystal?”

“I'm good.” Krystal replies.

“Clint?”

“All systems go, over.” You reply rigidly.

“Alright, let's rock and roll!” Fox says, launching out of the bay.

You're the last one to launch and see Fox immediately being chased by 2 enemy fighters. You push the throttle forward and turn the stick left, following Fox. You line the pipper up with the first fighter and pull the trigger, firing two lasers at the enemy fighter. They spiral out of control as their G-diffuser is hit, disintegrating the craft due to G forces. You line up on the second one and it gets taken out before you can even pull the trigger.

“Fighters taken care of.” Falco tells Fox.

“Thanks Falco.” Fox replies.

Guess you don't get any credit for that. You look behind you and see two enemy fighters on your six as well. A lock tone is heard and you pull back on the stick, beginning a high yo-yo. The fighter tries to pursue, but your Arwing is just more agile. You pull behind it as it tries to go evasive. You glance at your surroundings and see another Arwing being tailed by 3 enemy fighters. You break off and see it's Falcos fighter.

“I got 3 guys on my rear, I can't shake 'em!” Falco yells into the mic.

You push your Arwing hard, maneuvering into position behind him.

“Copy, Fox 4.” You say, depressing the trigger.

“What?” Fox asks.

The fighter furthest back is hit, losing stability and crashing into the one beside it. You line up with the last one and depress the trigger, hitting your mark and blowing the fighter out of the sky.

“Your six is clear Falco.” You tell him before feeling your Arwing shake violently. “Jesus Christ!”

You turn around and see Wolfen IIs trailing you, firing sporadically at your Arwing.

“You got 3 fighters on your rear, Clint!” Peppy yells.

“I noticed!” You say, going defensive.

You pull down and start going into a corkscrew, turning it into a rolling scissor as they try to get a lock on you.

“Pull straight back and I'll get these guys off you.” Miyu tells you.

You do as you're told, pulling hard back on the stick. The fighters follow before being evaporated by laser fire.

“Good kills Miyu.” You say, waving off and acquiring a new target.

1 hour later, inside the Arwing

You're quickly becoming exhausted as these fighters have been wearing you down. Everyone else is feeling it too, including the Wolfens. Everything has slowed to a crawl as neither side is willing to give in.

“Fox, do you think we should just call it quits?” Falco asks. “We haven't fired a shot in almost 15 minutes now.”

“Yeah, we can't get a bead on them and they can't get a bead on us. I don't know about you youngin's, but old Peppy is getting tired over here.” Peppy adds. “One on your rear Clint!”

You pull out of the way lazily and the fighter overshoots, which would've been disgraceful if the circumstances were any different.

“Thanks Peppy.” You say.

“Fine, I'll see if I can call it off.” Fox replies. “Hey, Wolfens, mind just leaving? We know you're exhausted and we're giving you a chance to fight another day. Maybe we can pick this up tomorrow?”

The fighters do something completely unexpected and reply.

“We agree to this, not because we are weak, but because you have proven to be an equal. We shall resume this fight at a later date.” The Wolfen reply, bugging off. “When we meet again!”

They all warp off and you let out a sigh of relief, just letting the Arwing coast for a while. You eventually fly back to the carrier, exhausted by the hour long dogfight you just endured. The tractor beam pulls you in and docks your Arwing with the docking clamps. A set of stairs fold out of the clamp, providing a place for you to step down from the fighter.

You open the canopy, standing up and stretching. When you get out of the cockpit, you look over and see Falco trying to pull Fox up from his fighter. You nearly jump off the stairs, running over to help Fox out of the fighter. He was too exhausted to even get out of his seat, Falco being too exhausted to lift him on his own as well. You summon your strength and heft Fox out of the cockpit, Falco helping you carry him down the stairs and down the hall to his quarters.

When you get back to the hangar, you see Miyu doing the same with Krystal, who was also just as beat as Fox. You walk over to Miyus aid and heft Krystal out of the cockpit.

20 minutes later

You let Peppy lay down on his bed and walk back out, letting the old guy sleep while you walk outside. Miyu is leaning against the wall, out of breath from helping everyone out of their cockpits.

“Hey, you okay?” You ask.

“I'm just exhausted.” Miyu says between breaths. “That was the longest dogfight I've ever been in.”

You help her off the floor and begin to carry her off, using yourself as a crutch for her tired body. When you find her quarters, you let her lay down and pull the blanket over her. Just as you're about to leave, she speaks.

“Wait!” She yells after you.

“What?” You ask, turning around.

“I'm sorry for pressing the issue earlier. I should've known better.” Miyu says.

“Well, I apologize for throwing you against the lockers. I was just really angry at myself because I lost my friends. I think it's all out of my system now though.” You tell her.

“I forgive you.” Miyu tells you. “J-just don't do it again, alright?”

You nod, walking lazily out of her quarters.

“Hey!” She yells after you.

“Hmm?” You ask, turning around again.

“Aren't you forgetting something?” Miyu asks.

“Oh, I forgive you as well.” You reply.

“Thank you.” She says, falling asleep right there.

You walk back out the door, closing it as you leave.

8 hours later, Infirmary

A tap on your shoulder wakes you up with a start and you see Fox sitting back in a chair.

“There's something wrong with the ship, thought you were a goner too.” He tells you.

“What's going on?” You ask, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“I just woke up and tried to wake Krystal, but she won't wake up. Tried shaking her and shouting, but she won't wake up. Same with Flippy, Peppy, Falco, and Miyu. ROB has been offline for a while now and Flippy is really the only one who can turn him back on.” Fox explains. “I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about all this.”

You swivel yourself to the right, getting out of bed as your joints pop.

“So, what do you want me to do about it?” You ask.

“I want you to come with me and investigate what's going on. The last time I went alone on a mission I nearly died. I don't need that happening again, especially when Krystal and I...” Fox trails off. “Never mind. Let's just go find out what's going on.”

“Have you considered that they all might just be really tired?” You ask, yawning again as you check your holster.

“Krystal always wakes up when I ask her to.” He tells you. “This isn't normal sleep, it's something different.”

You nod, getting out of bed. You draw your gun and drop the magazine, checking to make sure it has ammo. It does and you check the chamber, seeing it loaded and ready to fire.

“I guess I should tell you something about this gun, considering you probably have more sensitive hearing than I do. It's loud. Very loud. If I tell you to plug your ears or just say ears, you plug your ears or you'll go deaf for a while.” You tell him, slapping the magazine back inside.

“Understood.” Fox says, drawing his own laser pistol.

“If we can get back to my Arwing, I can get a suppressor for it and make it a bit quieter, but that's only if the threat permits it.” You tell him.

“Alright, let's get going.” Fox tells you, waving you along.

You're checking corners as Fox and you move down the hall. Every room you've checked has been clear so far. When you reach the hangar door, Fox opens them manually and you take point, moving slowly and steadily. When you make it to your Arwing, you can see that there's definitely a new ship here. You sneak up the steps to your cockpit, checking behind your seat and finding it. Your suppressor. You screw it on the front of the gun and tighten it, giving Fox a thumbs up.

“You think the gas is gonna work? I mean, we only used it on the crew quarters. What if McCloud was sleeping in one of the crew quarters? Then what?” An unfamiliar voice asks.

You shoot Fox a glance and he shrugs. You hop off the stairs, landing softly as to not make as much noise. The people you heard don't seem to hear the sound, as they continue talking.

“It'll make it easier for us. Then we won't have to trick him into falling for a trap.” Another voice says.

“Wouldn't it have been better to just knock McCloud out in the first place? I mean, why take the chance?” The first voice asks.

“That's not very cool, now is it?” The other voice asks in response. “We wouldn't even get to say any cool goon lines.”

“Freeze!” Fox yells, pointing his pistol at something in front of your Arwing.

You circle around it silently as they begin talking.

“Cool goon lines, huh?” The first voice asks.

You circle around to the front of your Arwing and see two monkeys standing with their hands up.

“It really is a shame. You think you've got us beat when you're outnumbered 6 to one.” The other goon says.

You see 4 more monkeys uncloak behind Fox and grab him, forcing him to the ground as he tries to fight them off. You line your sights up with the left goon and take the shot, a sharp and sudden hiss coming from the gun as you fire off another round into the other guys head. The stealth monkeys see this and lose concentration long enough for Fox to break free, shooting them with his own blaster. He backs up while firing as you put a couple shots into a monkey that was advancing on him. They fall with relative ease and Fox backs his way towards you.

“That wasn't that bad.” Fox tells you. “I think you exaggerated the sound a bit.”

“This was with the suppressor.” You tell him. “It's much louder without it.”

Fox nods and you unscrew the suppressor, holstering the gun again and pocketing the suppressor. You get down on the ground and pull the dead bodies along the floor of the hangar towards the foreign ship, pulling the monkeys towards the ship. When you get to the side of it, you find the door and open it, loading them inside the ship as Fox brings two monkeys of his own.

When the ship has all 6 of the attackers on board, you set the ships auto pilot to return to the destination as Fox readies the bomb. You hear a beep before turning back towards the rear of the ship. You walk into the cargo space of the ship and stand by the door.

“Everything set?” You ask.

“Yep. As soon as the ship docks, it'll blow up inside. In the mean time, I think we should go and try to wake everyone up.” He replies. “Let's get off this bucket of bolts before it leaves.

You jump out of the ship, hitting the ground just as the door closes. The ship starts up and you both walk back to the crew quarters, ready to try and wake everyone up.

20 minutes later, Main hallway

When you reach Miyus room, you open the door and step inside. The door closes and you walk up to her bedside before hearing her moan.

“A-ah, Clint, b-be more g-gentle.” She says, biting her lower lip.

Was she having a dream about you? You walk over to her and smell a slightly fishy smell coming off of her. She rolls over onto her back and you see her arching her back as she gasps sharply. You back away from her as she moans quietly, slowly laying back down in bed. You quietly back out of her room, refusing to believe she just came to a dream of you. Maybe, she wasn't dreaming at all?

You close the door behind you and sigh, relieved that she didn't notice you. When you turn around, you see Fox looking up at you with a grin plastered on his face.

“I don't think she's under the influence of the gas anymore.” You tell him awkwardly. “She was, uh, relieving herself when I came to check on her.”

“I can smell that.” Fox says, the grin dropping off his face. “You two didn't do anything?”

“No. I just went in there and I'm pretty sure she was fingering herself.” You tell him, happy he's not trying to force a false answer from you. “Anyways, have we moved away from the sector we were ambushed in yet?”

Fox nods, making you sigh in relief. There goes one problem. Now you had to go back to the hangar and check on your Arwing.

2 hours later

5 holes in the fuselage, 20 shrapnel gashes from a smart bomb, and a massive hole in the left wing. You had to fix all of this before you would even think about flying again. You hear some tapping behind you and turn around lazily, seeing Miyu standing there. Her arms are crossed and she looks very disgruntled.

“Why did you come in my room?” She asks.

You take a canister out of your pocket and toss it up to her. She grabs it, turning it around a bit.

“What's this?” She asks.

“Sleeping gas. Some goons snuck aboard and tried to capture Fox by gassing the crew quarters.” You reply.

“What about you? Didn't you get affected by the gas?” She asks.

“The infirmary is on a separate ventilation circuit to the crew quarters, as is the captain's quarters. They didn't account for me being onboard, so they had 4 stealth units try to capture Fox while the first two acted as bait. I killed the bait and one of the stealth units before Fox neutralized the last 3.” You explain. “Does that cover everything?”

“No. When did you come inside my room?” She asks.

“Right after we took care of the gas. Why?” You ask.

“What did you see?” She asks.

You sigh, looking off to the side.

“Everything.” You tell her.

“Why didn't you say something?” She asks, annoyed. “Did you just come in to watch me?”

“No, I came in to make sure you were awake, which you were.” You reply. “Look, I'm trying to fix my Arwing, can we talk about this later?”

She just groans and you turn back to the massive hole in your wing, using the repair tool to layer some new wing material over it.

“Do you want help?” Miyu asks.

You look over to her and smile, nodding.

1 hour later

You found a massive hole in your left G-diffuser, as well as 3 smaller cracks in your right wing.

“What's with the settings on the G-diffuser? They're all wrong and wonky.” Miyu says.

“If you set the reversers at 72 degrees instead of the normal 65, the roll rate increases significantly without much added stress to the air frame.” You tell her. “All our light Arwings had the same modification. Helped us roll even faster than a regular light Arwing.”

“What about the pitch controls? They're ludicrous! You're approaching blackout before you're even 3 quarters of the way to full pitch.” She says, worried.

“It's for evasive maneuvers, not continuous turns. It's why I can evade pretty well, but I can't go any harder into a turn than a regular light Arwing.” You reply. “What modifications did you make to yours? I noticed you have a light Arwing too.”

“Oh, I don't modify mine. If I need something done, Slippy handles it for me.” Miyu replies.

“Wait, is Flippy supposed to be the resident mechanic?” You ask.

Miyu raises an eyebrow at the mention of Flippy before continuing.

“Yeah, he works on all of our fighters. Fox is the only one who does any work to his, and even then it's minimal.” She replies.

“Jeez, you make it seem like me upgrading my Arwing to an Arwing II was a small feat.” Fox tells her, grabbing the attention of you both.

“That's not what I meant Fox, I just mean you don't do repairs to your fighter like Clint is doing.” She tells you. “Not saying you don't do anything to your fighter.”

“Okay, just making sure. Now what's this about 72 degrees on the reverser?” Fox asks.

You wave him over to the G-diffuser and he takes a look inside. He sees the angle governor has been changed from 65 to 72 and backs away, looking back at you.

“I never would've thought about changing the reverser. My roll is set at the maximum amount it can be for each wing, but I left the reversers stock.” He says. “Guess I can-”

“Don't go changing it to its maximum value. Get Flippy to do it, as I'm sure he knows what the maximum G load is on each of the wings for that kind of thing.” You reply.

“You mean Slippy?” Fox asks.

“Shoot, that's right. I'm not very good with names.” You tell him.

“Hey, it's only one letter. I'm pretty sure he'll let it slide if you don't make a habit of calling him that.” Fox replies.

“There you are Fox.” A female voice comes from behind both of you. “I've been looking all over for you.”

You both turn back to see Krystal in some sort of golden bra with a loincloth covering her groin.

“Krystal! Why are you wearing that around the ship?!” Fox asks, rushing over to her.

“You said we were going to try again.” She says innocently.

“Back to your quarters!” He yells, grabbing her and turning her around.

“Wow, you're being really pushy today.” She replies. “I'm just wearing this so it's easier for us to-”

“STOP!” He yells, pushing her out of the hangar.

You and Miyu laugh at Krystals obliviousness while Fox does damage control. When they leave the hangar, you both quiet down and get back to working on your Arwing.

1 hour later

You finally finish your Arwing repairs, getting on your long range radio and setting it to your space ports frequency.

“Lilac 3-1 to Kaltrac base, do you copy?” You ask.

You wait for a response, but all you hear is static.

“This is Lilac 3-1 to Kaltrac base, do you read?” You ask. “Is anyone there?”

Nothing but static.

“Lilac 3-1 to Kaltrac base, do you copy?!” You shout into the microphone.

Static. You throw the headset across the cockpit, the plastic clattering against top of instrument cluster.

“FUCK!” You shout, slamming a fist against the top of the instrument cluster.

You pull your hands up to your head, knowing the fate of your base was the same as the fate of your squadron. Everyone's gone. You feel your chest rise and fall sporadically as the grief begins to consume you. Nobody was there for you, as Miyu had left before the repairs were complete. You were entirely alone.

This always happened, no matter where you went. Every single company you joined either went under or was destroyed by Andross. You just couldn't win, no matter how hard you fought. You grab a bottle from behind your seat and almost rip the cap off, beginning to drown your sorrows in cheap whiskey.

Once a quarter of the bottle is drained, you finally calm down enough to get out of the cockpit, capping the bottle off and undoing the belt holding your gun to you. You walk down the hall to Falcos room, knocking on the door. The door opens and Falco looks as annoyed as ever.

“What?” He asks.

“Keep my gun for me. I'm drinking.” You say, handing him the gun belt.

He takes the belt, unsure of what to do with it as you walk back to the infirmary. While you walk, you drink a bit of the cheap whiskey from the bottle before capping it. You hear the door to Falcos room close again and you walk into the infirmary, seeing nobody inside as you sit down. You uncap the whiskey and toss the cap away, as you're finishing the bottle tonight. Nobody left to share it with except the guys on board, so you might as well drink it right now.

The bottle is 3 quarters empty by now and you were definitely feeling it. Nobody had come into the infirmary, which is good. You probably would've snapped if they had come before now. You slam back another swig of whiskey. The reasons for you to live had been reducing drastically as Andross continued to rampage across the galaxy. You never had very many friends to begin with, you being seen as a direct descendant to Andross' forces and all. This whole war with Andross completely decimated any bonds you had left, leaving you alone and afraid. Would you be next? What about the crew of this ship?

You hear the door to the infirmary open and look up from your sorrowful drinking. You couldn't tell who it was through your clouded vision. Blinking a few times helped relieve this problem as you could tell who it was now. It was Fox.

“Hey bud, we're playing some board games in the rec room, you wanna...oh.” He says, looking down at the bottle of whiskey in your hands.

His eyes gaze at your hip and the relief is immediate. You bring the bottle to your lips and begin to chug what little was left before slamming it down on the tray table beside you.

“Jeez man, did you drink that entire thing?” He asks.

You nod, laying back against the wall and staring at the ceiling. You feel something heavy sit beside you.

“What's the deal?” Fox asks. “Miyu turn you down?”

“My base is gone.” You say with a slight slur. “Everyone I knew is dead.”

“God, are you serious?” He asks.

“Do I look like I'm joking?” You ask, not looking back from the ceiling. “Not only is my squadron dead, but so is my entire damn base.”

You feel him get up and the door closes in front of you. You're sitting there, staring at the ceiling as you ponder what your squadron could've done if Luke hadn't gone off chasing those pirates. You hear the door open again and sigh.

“Why am I doing this again?” Miyu asks.

“Just do it. He needs you.” A voice whispers outside.

“Fine, but you owe me one.” Miyu replies, the door closing.

You feel the bed shake as you assume that Miyu is sitting next to you. You feel a hand behind your neck and it pushes you up off the wall, much to your annoyance.

“What the hell is your deal?” You ask, words still slurring.

“You and I are talking, that's my deal.” She replies, handing you a syringe of some sort. “Take this.”

You stick it in your neck and it injects the contents. You instantly feel your buzz drop and your motor functions return, making you angry.

“Why the hell did you tell me to take this?!” You ask, tossing the syringe at the wall. “I just drank an entire bottle of whiskey dammit!”

“Because you've been staring at the ceiling for almost 2 hours.” She tells you. “Everyone is getting worried about your well being.”

“My well being?” You ask. “What about yours? Don't you know I'm bad luck to have aboard?”

“What do you mean?” She asks.

“Every single company I've been with has been destroyed by something. Whether it be financial burden, pilots leaving, or just being flat out destroyed. You all have been so great, but I'm afraid that I might cause you all to perish like Kaltrac.” You tell her, hanging your head. “I'm bad news.”

“What? Kaltrac is gone?” She asks. “How do you know that?”

“I tried contacting them earlier and they wouldn't respond. Kaltrac always responds after the first call, without fail. For them to not respond 3 times isn't just a fluke. It means they're gone.” You tell her, sighing. “I don't want the same fate to befall you.”

“What makes you think we'd be prone to something like that? We've gone through worse and survived. Well, they all have, not me though.” Miyu responds.

“What do you mean, not you?” You ask.

“I actually was off the team for a while before they picked me up recently along with Fay.” She replies. “I was kicked off the team for being too rambunctious and easy to anger. I got into a fight with Falco a few times, which I won, but the last straw was when I tried to fight Fox. He won easily, but he didn't want any more of my crap. I've been constantly asking to join back and about a month ago, he said yes.”

“Why'd you fight Fox?” You ask.

“Because that Bi-I mean, Krystal, stole him away from me. I've been trying to hook up with him since about a week after we first met, but I guess he didn't really understand I liked him. I even blew him a kiss every time we'd fly together.” Miyu says, looking off into the hallway with a dreamy look in her eye. “Then he kicked me off the team when I got mad at him for cheating on me.”

“I never cheated on you!” Fox yells from out in the hallway. “We were never in a relationship!”

“Stop eavesdropping!” Miyu yells back, Fox cackling as he walks away from the door. “Anyways, I dropped off of the team and got counseling for my anger issues. I won a couple of women's boxing tournaments and came back relatively clean. So now I'm back and better than ever. So, back to the question at hand. Why do you think we'd all die if you hung around?”

You scratch behind your neck and chuckle nervously.

“Well, if I'm gonna be honest, Flippy,er Slippy, isn't the best pilot. Peppy's a bit past the normal retirement age and Falco's kind of an arrogant asshole. Fox seems to be an excellent pilot, as are you, but Krystal and Fay are both unknowns. I don't doubt that Krystal is a good pilot, however tribal she may appear, but I don't even know what Fay looks like, let alone flies like.” You reply. “Not to mention I seem to bring trouble with me wherever I go.”

“Like what?” Miyu asks.

“Like the bandits that came and attacked you guys after I, well, you know. Not to mention the intruders.” You reply. “I'm telling you, I'm cursed.”

“That's a bunch of bull and you know it. No such thing as curses and you can't possibly have one. You're too hard, like me.” Miyu tells you.

You lean back in the bed, thinking about what you should do. Your mind is still on Kaltrac since Miyu interrupted you being drunk. Then, your mind wandered to a place you knew of that always seemed to calm you down.

“Well, since I'm sober now, I have some place I want to go. You can come with if you want, but I'm not waiting up.” You tell her.

You get out of bed, walking out of the infirmary before taking a quick glance behind you. Miyu was following you, curiosity seeming to have gotten the better of her. You turn forward and smirk. You were finally able to show somebody the planet you've kept a secret for so long. When you reach the hangar, you walk over the dock to your cockpit, hopping inside before being content with your positioning.

“Where are we going?” Miyu asks.

“Into uncharted space. I'll data link the jump info over to you. Follow the course to the T and you should be fine.” You reply.

You start your engines, closing the canopy and grabbing the headset off the top of the instrument cluster. When your engines are warmed up, you send the coordinates to Miyu over the data link. Her response is immediate.

“Clint, these coordinates pass right by a black hole!” Miyu complains.

“Yes, and?” You ask.

The coms go quiet and you release the clamp on your Arwing, shooting out of hangar like a rocket.

3 hours later

You arrive at the star system and pull out of warp, checking to see Miyu still following.

“Jeez, I've never been that close to a black hole before. I think the only one who can say they have is you and Fox, but for different reasons.” Miyu tells you over the radio. “So this is the place?”

“Yeah, it's a planet I call Solitude. Corny name, I know, but that's what the locals call it.” You reply.

“People live here?” She asks. “Why haven't you reported this to Corneria yet?!”

“Because the people here don't need that kind of trouble in their lives. They're a very simple people and I want to keep it that way. There's no poverty, no hunger, and no fighting. Just very simple people who live very simple, but fulfilling lives.” You reply. “Please don't go telling Corneria about this.”

“You have my word.” Miyu tells you.

“Also, one more thing. Radar doesn't work here for some reason, so I'll give you a data link from my pitot tube when we hit the atmosphere.” You tell her.

“You have a pitot tube? Isn't that stuff completely out dated?” Miyu asks.

“It works.” You reply. “Especially since all of you guys seem to rely on radar and computers for everything while I use physical gauges when possible.”

“Jeez, even Peppy would be calling you old school.” Miyu tells you.

You nose down towards the planet and begin to enter its atmosphere, losing radar about 3 miles in.

“Radar is lost, switching to data link.” Miyu tells you.

Once you reach the surface, you turn the pitot on and your gauges flick to life. The mach gauge reads a perfectly acceptable .92 as Miyu follows closely behind.

“Alright, we're going to hit mach 1.5 for about 10 seconds before slowing down to sub sonic again.” You tell Miyu.

“Why?” Miyu asks.

“To let the locals know I'm back.” You tell her.

You increase speed and Miyu follows until you reach mach 1.5, holding it for about 10 seconds before slowing down. When you slow down, you find your usual landing site that you cut into the forest a long time ago.

“Land down here.” You tell Miyu, slowing down abruptly.

She does as she's told and follows you in for a landing. When both of you touch down, you stop the engines and open the smart bomb bay that you've elected to keep your gear inside of. The cockpit opens and you hop out, hitting the ground with a thud. When Miyu gets out as well, you walk over to the crate that had slid out of your smart bomb bay.

“What's that?” Miyu asks.

“Weapons crate.” You tell her, opening it up.

Firearms of all sorts lined the top of the crate and ammunition for those firearms sat at the bottom.

“Why are you packing so much heat?” Miyu asks.

“The people here may be friendly and peaceful, but the wildlife is the exact opposite.” You tell her, picking up the massive machine gun your father called the pig.

“These look different from normal blasters, what are they?” Miyu asks.

“Firearms are what my dad called them. He made every single one and gave all of them to me.” You reply. “Any more questions?”

“Not right now, no.” She replies.

You sling the massive machine gun over your shoulder and grab a few belts for it, wrapping them around your chest as you walk towards the path leading towards the village.

“Another thing. If I tell you to cover your ears, you cover your ears. These guns will definitely make you go deaf if you don't.” You tell her.

You continue down the path until you reach the village, where you nearly drop your machine gun in shock. The village is under siege by the local wildlife. You unsling your machine gun, racking the bolt back and forth.

“Cover your ears.” You tell her.

Miyu nods and covers her ears as the shouts and war cries are heard from inside the village.

“HEY UGLIES!” You shout at the wildlife.

The tiger looking things turn towards you and lick their lips at the seemingly free lunch that has just waltzed in behind them.

“CHEW ON THIS!” You say, bringing your gun to bear.

You pull the trigger and the gun begins to rattle off at a steady pace, kicking you back as you keep the weapon under control. The tiger things are all ripped apart by your large caliber weaponry while the smarter ones retreat back into the woods. The ringing in your ears slowly becomes louder as the gun becomes quieter, prompting you to stop firing. When you look back, you see Miyu on the ground, her hands over her ears as she grits her teeth. You kick her gently and she opens her eyes again.

“That thing is so loud!” She yells.

You wait a while for the ringing to die down before slinging the gun, the hot barrel almost steaming as the belt clinked against the side of the gun. You walk towards the village and one of the villagers sees you, waving.

“WATUMBI! ALAGONGO!” He shouts, pointing to you.

“Watumbi!” You shout back. “How you doing?!”

You see the wooden gates open up and the pups all rush out, jumping up and down as they see you.

“Alagongo!” They all shout to you. “You are here!”

“Hey there guys! It's great to be back!” You say excitedly, getting down on the ground.

The mass of puppies tackles you down to the floor and you laugh heartily. The kids here loved it when their 'Alagongo' comes around. You get up off the floor as the swarm of children gets off of you.

“This is the wolf tribe. They all live in solitude, but love it when I come around.” You tell Miyu. “I taught them all how to speak Cornerian and everyone here can speak it somewhat.”

The shaman comes out of the gate next, followed by two guards who look puzzled by Miyus presence.

“Miyu is a friend.” You say, pointing to Miyu. “Friend.”

The shaman nods and waves you both inside, yelling at the children to come along as well. You do as you're told, following the shaman inside. The gates close behind you and Miyu, sealing the outside world off from the village.

“We have made many improvements since you last visited Alagongo. Our defenses have held against even the most brutal Liligar attacks.” The shaman begins. “Not to mention our advances in spear technology. The metal spears last much longer than the old wooden ones we were using.”

“What about trade? Have you opened yourselves up to the other tribes?” You ask.

The shaman laughs at the absurdity of your question.

“Of course not. We are in no need of anything and we are in no position to give anything.” The large wolf tells you.

You chuckle at that and are brought to a large house, decorated with large totems and carvings. The shaman opens the door, allowing you both inside. When you enter, the shaman closes the door behind you all.

“Please, sit.” The shaman tells you and Miyu.

You both sit on the mats that line the room before the shaman disappears behind a curtain of beads. When he appears again, you see his daughter in tow.

“You remember my daughter, do you not?” The shaman asks.

“Yes. Hello Wakilto.” You say, smiling at her. “Looking as beautiful as ever.”

Wakilto giggles at this and waves sweetly before sitting down.

“It was a good thing you came when you did Alagongo. The Liligars have been getting restless, having not feasted on any of our young in almost 7 months. I am pleased to say that we are thinning their numbers with these new spears, but they are relentless in their pursuit of our pups.” The shaman says with a worried look in his eye.

“Have you considered trying to tame them?” Miyu asks. “Leaving food out for them and such?”

The shaman looks at Miyu with confusion.

“Leave our pups outside for them to take?” He asks.

“No, I mean leave meat outside for them. Scraps you don't want, you know, stuff like that. Maybe you could tame them to help you on hunts after a while of this.” Miyu tells him.

“What an interesting proposal. We shall try this, if not only to get rid of them.” The shaman says. “This woman has a smart head on her. You choose your friends wisely Alagongo.”

As soon as the shaman finishes that sentence, you hear a horn blow.

“People at the gate!” The shaman yells, getting a staff from his wall.

You get off the ground and Miyu does the same, both of you rushing out the door with the shaman following you both quickly. You feel your head start to hurt a bit, but shrug it off as just getting up to fast. Unslinging the machine gun, you open the top cover and drop the remaining 10 rounds out of the gun. You grab a belt off your chest and load it inside, closing the top cover and pulling back the charging handle. After you wrap the belt around your left arm, you rush to the wall as the headache gets stronger.

“WHOGOTA?! SMALINGO DAJANGA!” The gate guard yells in Solese.

“We're just here for our friend!” A familiar voice yells over the wall.

Your headache just keeps getting worse the nearer you get to the wall.

“Fox, I can sense 3 more coming, one of which I can't read!” A female yells.

You knew exactly who was at the gate.

“KRYSTAL! STOP THE MIND READING!” You shout, dropping to the ground and discharging a round into the ground.

Your head is pounding now, as the loud noise of the gun mixed with the migraine became too much. You scream in agony and hear footsteps stop beside you.

“LET THEM INSIDE!” Miyu screams.

You hear the gate open before you black out, the pain becoming too much.

10 hours later

You awaken slowly, a slight headache present in the back of your head as your senses slowly return to you. When you're fully awake, you open your eyes, seeing the shaman and Miyu looking over you.

“He's awake.” Miyu says gently.

“Thank the gods.” Krystal says, looking back to you. “I'm so sorry Clint, I should've known it was you when I couldn't get a read on you.”

“It's fine.” You tell her. “Did that shot hit anybody?”

“Shot? You mean the explosion inside the village?” She asks.

“Yes, the shot that came from my gun.” You tell her. “Did any of you get hurt by it?”

“Not physically, but Fox nearly jumped back into orbit when he heard it.” Krystal says with a giggle.

“I did not!” Fox yells indignantly. “I'm just used to blaster fire is all.”

“Like I said. My guns are loud.” You tell him. “What time is it?”

“It's late. You should really get some sleep Alagongo.” The shaman tells you. “As should all of you. You may sleep on the mats laid about the floor.”

“Thank you, sir.” Krystal says, taking her leave. “Come Fox, let us lay together on the mat.”

You flip yourself over and fall back asleep almost immediately.

6 more hours later

You awaken to a soft mass being pressed against your back.

“Who's there?” You ask, tempted to pull away.

“Hmm? Oh shit!” Miyu yells, pushing away from you. “I wasn't cuddling with you or anything.”

You roll yourself over and see Miyu sitting on the floor, arms crossed and blushing slightly. You take a look around the room and see Krystal doing the same thing to fox that Miyu was doing to you. This makes you smile, seeing the happy couple. Then your eyes rest on Flip-er, Slippy. He's playing on some sort of device with a red and blue controller. You couldn't quite make it out, but there was a name that started with an N on it. Peppy was nowhere to be seen, either having been left behind or already out and about. Falco probably didn't come along either, considering how little he cares for you.

To your left was your machine gun, which had some dirt caught in the hand guard. You get yourself off the floor and smell yourself, reeling at the stench.

“You slept with me while I smelled like this?” You ask.

“I told you that's not what I did.” Miyu says, giving you a grumpy look.

“Right.” You say, thoroughly unconvinced. “Anyways, I'm going to see if the locals need help with anything. You're free to tag along if you want.”

Miyu gets up and you grab your machine gun off the ground, slinging it on your shoulder. You walk out of the shamans house and look around, seeing the people of Solitude already hard at work. While you walk the streets, you see a group of women and girls all clustered around something. You move in to investigate further, which causes the girls to sniff the air. They immediately turn around and smile at you, some of the girls who looked of age giving you a devious smirk.

“Now watch this.” A familiar blue feathered falcon tells the crowd.

They all turn back and you see a massive pile of stones being lifted.

“Is that Falco?” Miyu asks.

“Yes. The gravity here is about .8 Gs, so he can lift a bit more than he normally could on the ship. I see he's taking full advantage of the situation.” You tell Miyu. “Let's get out of here before any of the girls try to jump me.”

Just as you say that, the one person you didn't want to see comes out of her hut, scantily clad as always. Jai'til.

“I knew I smelled you out here. Come warrior, make me the proud mother of your children.” She tells you.

“Jai, I already told you that I can't do that. I can't stay and I will not leave you a single mother.” You tell her.

“You can not deny your urges for long Alagongo. I will be there for you when you finally break~.” Jai tells you in her usual sultry tone.

You hear a low growl behind you and turn around, seeing Miyu visibly upset. What'd Jai do to her?

“Miyu, let's get out of here. I don't want you fighting with the locals.” You tell her firmly.

“Fine. Let's go.” She says, still staring down Jai.

When you both exit the gate, it closes behind you both and you begin walking down the left side of the wall.

“Didn't you say you were going to help the locals with stuff?” Miyu asks.

“Yes, but I didn't realize my scent had gotten potent enough to start attracting females.” You say, adjusting the shoulder strap on your machine gun.

“Where are we going?” She asks.

“To the waterfall. I'm going to shower.” You tell her.

She just nods and you both continue towards the waterfall.

30 minutes later

After walking down the path for seemed like ages, you reach the waterfall and set your machine gun down. You look back at Miyu, who gives you a puzzled look.

“What?” She asks.

“Do you mind?” You ask in return.

Miyu blushes when she realizes what you intend to do, looking away. You take off your backpack, which you had completely forgot you had on you. It had some clothes and a small bar of soap inside, along with some miscellaneous items. When you stripped naked, you grab the soap and enter the water, walking to the waterfall. When you get underneath it, the surprisingly warm water falls on you, completely soaking you in water.

You run the soap along your body, getting under your arms and around your neck. Once your entire body has been washed, you turn around and see Miyu swimming around in the river. You then see her stand and turn away instantly, seeing she's naked.

“Clint! Hurry up! I wanna wash myself too!” Miyu yells over the waterfall.

You sigh, finishing up before turning around. You cover your eyes and hold up the soap.

“Take it! I'm not uncovering my eyes until you take it and I get out!” You yell back.

You feel the soap leave your grasp and you begin walking to your left when you feel the shore. You hear a whistle come from behind you and sigh.

“Perv.” You tell her.

She just chuckles and you dry yourself off, putting on your fresh clothes. You fold down the bipod on the machine gun and lay down, covering the pathway while Miyu washed herself.

“What are you doing?” Miyu asks.

“Watching the trail for more Liligars. They're all over the place.” You tell her, scanning the forest for them. “It's also so I'm not tempted to look at you.”

“Why? Am I not attractive enough for you?” She asks, legitimately concerned.

“It's because you'd probably try and rip my balls off if I looked.” You reply, feeling a slight pain in your nuts as the imagery takes shape in your head.

“You're right.” She says, a bit less sure of herself than usual. “I'd probably kick your ass for good measure.”

You chuckle at that and keep watching the trail. You wait for almost half an hour before hearing voices coming from down the trail.

“-sure this is where they went? I'm pretty sure I smelled him go down the other path.” A male says.

“I'm sure of it. He's around here somewhere.” Another male voice replies.

You see Fox and Falco come through the trail and clear your throat.

“What are you doing on the ground?” Falco asks.

“I'm covering the trail.” You tell him.

“What is that thing you're holding anyways? Looks like a blaster and a grill smashed and that gun was the result.” He says.

“My father called it the pig, but I just call it the machine gun.” You tell him.

“Well come on dude, get out of the dirt, there's probably tons of bugs in there.” Falco tells you.

You get out of the dirt and fold the bipod, looking over to see Falco and Fox staring into the water.

“Dude, you know Miyu's naked, right?” Falco asks.

“Yeah.” You tell them. “That's why you should look away.”

“Screw that dude, I'm taking in everything I can.” Falco says with a smirk.

Fox looks away, knowing what will come next if he keeps looking. Falco raises his eyebrows and smirks when you hear something exit the water.

“Let's move.” You tell Fox, moving off to the side.

“That'd probably be for the best.” He replies, moving with you.

“Hey there hot stuff. Never knew you had such a nice pair of knocker-”

You hear a nasty sounding snap as Falcos beak clicks together. He hits the floor with a thud and hisses in pain.

“Perv.” She says, going back into the water.

“Dang she's got a mean right hook!” Falco says, a snap being heard as he presumably resets his jaw.

You and Fox chuckle sensibly and he just groans.

20 minutes later

You all arrive at the village, ready to say goodbye when Fox turns to you.

“We're going to report this to Corneria when we get back. Mind giving-”

“NO!” You shout suddenly. “I mean, no. You can't.”

Fox is taken aback by the sudden and violent reaction.

“What? Why?” He asks, confused.

“These people aren't ready yet.” You reply. “If we force them to join the Cornerian alliance, they may resent us for disrupting their isolationist way of life. I've known these people for almost 6 years now and they don't even want to trade with the nearest village. They're more than willing to upgrade their defenses, but that's about it. Not to mention I usually come here to cheer myself up and do some meaningful work, not just-”

“Hold on, yeah ROB?” Fox asks, holding his ear piece.

Fox looks up at the sky and his ears go flat.

“I'm on it!” He yells, rushing for the gate. “Get to your ships!”

“What's going on?!” You ask, running alongside him.

“Pirates above us! They're attacking the ship!” Fox tells you, running past the gate.

“Bakumbai!” You shout back to everyone, waving them goodbye as you rush down the path to your Arwing.

When you reach the Arwings, you unload the gun and set it on its mount. After loading the ammunition inside the crate, you latch it closed as the Arwing lowers a set of retractable stairs. You push the crate of guns back into the smart bomb bay and close it up, locking the bay before almost sprinting up the stairs. No space pirates are going to ruin your planet. Not when you've worked so hard to make the lives of Solitude better.

You hop into the cockpit, hitting the quick start and priming the core. When everything is ready to go, you close the canopy and take off, leaving everyone in the dust.

“Where do you think you're going hotshot?” Falco asks.

“To save this planet.” You say, grit and determination almost dripping from your voice.

When you get into orbit, you see the intruders are swarming around the ship. You never noticed it before, but the insignia on the side of the ship looks eerily familiar. You get a lock and charge up your laser cannon, firing the tracking laser before switching to a new target.

“Bogeys on your rear Clint!” Flippy yells over the radio.

You pull the stick full back, losing them immediately before pushing it back down, getting on their tail. You fire a burst from your lasers and break right, not bothering to watch the fighter explode. There were goons to deal with. Your radar comes back online and you see 27 enemy fighters ahead of you.

“27 enemy contacts about 200 SKM out, how copy?” You ask the rest of the pilots.

“Got it, moving to engage. Let's go team!” Fox yells, shooting past you.

You smile, pushing the throttle to keep up once everyone is past you. Then, you see multiple flashes in the distance and you look to your radar. Missile launches all across the black void, at least 40 total.

“Missile launches about 100 SKM out, closing fast! Anybody else getting this?!” You ask loudly.

“I got it.” Fox replies. “Miyu, Slippy, Clint, you three break left. Krystal, Falco, and I will break right. On the count of 3. 1...2...3!”

You break left along with Miyu and Flip, er, Slippy, dodging the missiles as they explode, having missed their targets. You smile at that and get back in attack formation.

“Anybody got any smart bombs loaded?” Fox asks.

“I do.” Miyu replies, her smart bomb bay opening.

“On my mark, I want you to fire at the target I have data linked. If the computer is correct, this should take out about 19 of them in one shot.” Fox tells her. “Are you ready?”

“Let's do it.” She replies.

You are all closing in on the swarm of fighters, who are shooting their laser cannons off outside of the effective range of them. The fighter begins to beep as more missiles lock onto your Arwing.

“Fox, we got missiles locking on!” Slippy yells over the microphone.

“We'll make it.” Fox replies. “Just hold on for a little longer.”

You're about 25 SKM out when the missiles start firing from the enemy fighters. You held fast, trusting your new wing commander as he barrels straight towards the enemy. Just like Luke would've done.

“Fox!” Miyu yells.

“NOW!” Fox shouts.

The smart bomb ejects itself from the launch bay, a rocket motor sending it off towards its intended targets.

“Everyone break off!” Fox yells, pulling off.

You roll inverted and pull up, dodging a missile swarm before turning back to watch the fireworks. The pirates never saw it coming, as the smart bomb cut its engine about 5 seconds after launch. A massive blast destroys 5 fighters instantly, the shrapnel from the other fighters destroying the other 14. Just like Fox said.

“Pick a target! I got the big guy in the Wolfen II!” Fox yells out.

“I got the big and heavy one.” Slippy tells everyone.

“I got the fast one.” Falco replies.

“I'll take the red one!” Krystal yells.

“I'm on the light one.” Miyu says.

“Guess that means I get the left overs.” You tell Fox. “Target locked, engaging.”

You see your target pull off and try to evade, but your modified Arwing follows him with ease. Then he does something you never expected. He begins doing a barrel role. The movement is slowing him down faster than your Arwing can brake, leaving you stunned by his use of actual maneuvers.

“What was that?” Falco asks.

“A real, honest to god barrel role.” You reply, smiling. “Time to get serious.”

You respond by jinking to the left, then faking a right before slamming the stick full back. You feel the blood leave your head as you strain to keep from blacking out. This guy is still on your tail as you maneuver hard to avoid a laser burst. You hear the spacecraft strain while you jink around, keeping him off your tail.

“My bogey is down!” Slippy says triumphantly.

“Same here.” Falco adds.

You see lasers streak past your cockpit glass as Krystal comes over the radio.

“Mine's down too.” Krystal says.

“I got mine too.” Miyu adds.

“I could use some help over here! This guy's on my rear and I can't shake him!” Fox yells.

The fighter just can't be shook as you push your craft and yourself to your limits. Every move you make is matched by this amazing pilot. You don't even have time to think, just acting on raw instinct. A communication pops up and the pilot pulls off, not stopping his evasive action one bit. The face of the pilot pops up and you see a monkey in a pilot helmet.

“Once I destroy you and your friends, I'll take over that little planet full of tribals too. They'll all work as my slaves and there will be nothing you can do about it.” The monkey says, his voice full of malice and hatred.

You grab your pressure helmet and slap it over your head, pulling down the visor. The announcer begins spewing out warning codes about unauthorized pressure helmet use, but you didn't care. Nobody was around to authorize it and it made you feel like a real fighter pilot when it was on. Just like your dad way back in the day. When the pressure helmet sealed around your flight suit, you uncage a red button and push it.

“G-diffuser governors removed!” The announcer tells you as you continue to go evasive against the pilot.

“What?!” Falco asks in shock.

“He just disabled all the governors on his G-diffuser! He's gone mad!” Slippy replies.

“What are you doing Clint?!” Fox asks, worried.

“Saving my planet.” You say, gritting your teeth.

You pull hard on the stick, feeling the spacecraft groan as you almost black out right then and there.

“You pirates have taken my job.” You say, pulling out of the way of a laser cannon burst. “You've taken my family and my base...”

You can't shake the guy, so you go guns defense, moving your spacecraft erratically to throw off his targeting computers.

“But you will never take my friends, this ship, or this planet as long as I draw breath. Even then, I will hold on to these people with an iron, postmortem grip.” You tell him with great difficulty, the Gs making it hard to move your arm, let alone speak. “I will not die here. I will not let you take any more of my friends away from me!”

You put your hand over the emergency G-diffuser shut down and hold it there. It was time to show him an old trick your dad taught you. You inhale deeply before straightening yourself out, allowing the monkey to get a solid lock.

“Clint! Break right, now!” Fox yells.

“Negative.” You tell him. “This one's mine.”

You pull the stick all the way back, feeling the wings flex due to the G-force exerted on them.

“Guns...” You say, pulling the nose into a pitch maneuver. “Guns...”

You slam the G-diffuser shut down button and feel the cables cut, leaving the craft without any authority over any control surface. The pirate ship comes into view.

“What the hell?” The pirate asks.

“Guns.”

You hold the trigger down, a long stream of laser fire cutting the pirates ship in half. The craft erupts into flames, blowing to smithereens as you continue to spin uncontrollably. You sit there for a while, letting your ship spin like a white and purple ballerina floating across the sky. The entire team is silent. You flick the emergency RCS stabilizers on and stop the spin, allowing you to stay relatively still.

“Tango down.” You say over the mic. “That's all of 'em.”

The team erupts into cheers.

“That was amazing!” Slippy tells you.

“You gotta teach me how to do that one.” Falco pipes up.

“That was wonderful, Clint.” Krystal tells you.

“Holy crap, that just happened.” Miyu replies.

You limp back to the ship with your RCS, the jets making micro adjustments as you come into tractor beam range.

“We're gonna need to talk about that when we're settled in. Tonight's taco night.” Fox tells you.

Everyone cheers and the tractor beam picks you up, docking you with the ship moments later.

Chapter 2: The Lilac Fox

You're sitting across from Fox as Miyu sits to your right. You finish the last of your taco with a crunch and swallow it down, grabbing a napkin and wiping your face. Meanwhile, Miyu is basically inhaling the tacos, as any self respecting lady would. Fox sees that you're done with your taco and gets up, waving you over to him. You follow him as he makes his way out of the room.

As you walk down the hall, you reach the end of it, where you'd never been before. Fox opens it up and you see a massive metal machine standing around, pushing buttons as it walks along the floor.

“This is the bridge.” Fox tells you. “Please, sit anywhere you'd like.”

You nod, sitting next to the biggest looking chair on the bridge. Fox sits down in the largest chair, turning it towards you before looking over at the robot.

“ROB, go on over to the galley and pass out more tacos, will ya? I need to talk with Clint.” Fox says.

The robot named ROB turns around and gives a salute before walking out of the room. As soon as the door closes, you turn back to Fox and he turns to you.

“I've got some questions for you.” Fox says.

“I also have some questions for you.” You tell him.

“Alright, let me go first.” Fox tells you. “First off, what was that maneuver you pulled earlier? The one where you cut your G-diffusers and did a flip?”

“Oh, that. My father named it the Melford maneuver. You cut the G-diffusers once you've pulled up and are about half way through the loop. Takes a lot of practice to get it right and my dad was the only one who could pull it off every time.” You reply. “It's only to be used as a sort of finishing move for an enemy who can't be shaken. The timing needs to be perfect or it won't work.”

“Any way you could teach it to us?” Fox asks.

“Sure, maybe later.” You tell him.

“Great, now you can ask a couple questions of your own.” Fox says.

You sit back and think for a second before remembering the emblem. It was so familiar, yet you couldn't put a name to it.

“What's the name of your group?” You ask. “I've seen the logo before, but forgot who it belonged to.”

“Well, we're Star Fox.” Fox says proudly. “Best pilots in the entire Lylat system.”

Your eyes go wide in shock. How could you forget the people who defeated Andross twice? Especially when their names were posted everywhere on Corneria.

“You're Star Fox?” You ask. “Never thought I'd get to see the saviors of the Lylat system in person. You're so different from the posters I saw all around Corneria.”

“Yeah, they only got my good side.” Fox says with a smirk. “Now it's time for a couple more questions.”

“Alright, shoot.” You tell him.

“First off, how well are you and Miyu getting along? You both just took off to some place in uncharted space without telling any of us.” He says.

“I was drunk and just wanted to forget, when Miyu gave me a sobriety shot. After that, I just wanted to go over to Solitude for a while and check in with the locals, as I hadn't seen them in over 7 months. Miyu tagged along and was pretty good about the whole thing.” You reply. “Her and I seem to be getting along pretty well, even though she tried to get me to look at her a few times while we were over at the waterfall.”

"Right...” Fox says with a blush. “Anyways, final question.”

“What is it?” You ask.

“How would you like it if I invited you to Star Fox?” He asks.

“W-what?! You're asking me to join Star Fox?! Why?!” You ask, panicking at the mention of it.

“Well, you proved yourself more than capable in a dogfight and wiped out the pirate commander with a move none of us have ever seen before.” Fox tells you. “I'm actually surprised you didn't expect an invitation.”

“Well, I'd never think that the heroes of the Lylat system would ask me, a pilot from the middle of nowhere, to come aboard your ship. Not to mention join the famous and acclaimed Star Fox team.” You reply, still a bit stunned by the offer. “I'm not even that good of a pilot.”

“Well, your piloting skills aren't the only reason you're being invited to join. Otherwise Slippy wouldn't be here.” Fox tells you. “You've shown that you're willing to protect those close to you and do what's right for not only the team, but the greater good of the people. People like you are far and few between in the Lylat system.”

You just smile awkwardly and scratch behind your head.

“W-well, I guess.” You say shyly.

“So, how about it?” He asks, outstretching a hand. “You in?”

You meet his hand with your own and give it a firm shake.

“I'm in.” You reply.

“Great! When we stop to get the Great Fox retrofitted, we'll get a patch made for you.” Fox tells you.

You nod, getting out of the chair and walking to the door.

“Wait, I still have one more question.” He says, stopping you.

“Yes, sir?” You ask.

“What's the deal with that gun of yours? You seem so protective of it.” He says.

“It was my fathers.” You tell him. “He gave it to me as my emergency sidearm, in case I was shot down over enemy territory and had to bail.”

Fox nods and you continue on your way out.

“Also, one last thing.” Fox tells you.

“Yes?” You ask.

“Don't call me sir. I'm not that old.” Fox says with a smirk.

“You got it Fox.” You say with a smirk of your own.

A day later

You feel the ship jolt as the docking clamps latch onto it.

“Docking successful, you're free to move around the cabin.” The announcer says, coming over the PA.

“I do not like this announcer. It has replaced one of my primary duties and has left me with little to do.” ROB says robotically.

“It'll be fine.” Fox says. “You're not being replaced, just given a little bit of time to do things you want.”

“I want to have the announcer job back.” ROB replies in a monotone robotic voice. “That is what I desire.”

“I'll let you two argue you about whether or not the announcer should stay-”

“It should not.” ROB interrupts.

“-but, I'm going to go-”

“Hey everybody!” A very girly voice says over the coms.

“Hey Fay.” Everyone replies.

“I'm so excited to be coming back to the ship. I bought the food you asked me to and got all the parts requisitioned as well. The Great Fox is gonna be completely battle ready and better than ever!” Fay says excitedly.

“That's great news Fay. We'll be right over to you in a minute.” Fox tells her.

“Alright! Hurry, you've got people who want to see your crew, Fox.” She says, closing the transmission.

Fox turns off the communicator and gets out of the captains chair.

“Alright everybody, let's get to the plaza and meet up with Fay.” Fox says, prompting everyone to rise.

2 hours later

You arrive at the plaza, seeing the same dog from the communicator sitting on a bench. The girl looked like jail bait, so you were probably staying far away from her. She notices all of you and her tail begins wagging almost violently.

“Fox!” She yells excitedly. “You're here!”

You see more people get up and get a good look at all of them. One was a pink frog with what appeared to be blonde hair. Slippy immediately rushes over to her, pulling her into a hug. Another was a pink cat, who Falco walks towards.

“How you doing Katt? Long time no see.” Falco says, walking off with her.

A pink rabbit comes out next, her hands folded together as she walks towards the group.

“Lucy!” Peppy yells to her. “My beautiful daughter!”

They both pull each other into a hug before sitting down on a bench, leaving Fox, Miyu, Krystal, and you left.

“Fox, remember that movie I wanted to go watch when we got back to your planet? May we go watch it now?” Krystal asks politely.

“Since you asked so nicely, I guess I can't refuse.” Fox replies, walking off with his arm now hooked to Krystals.

Fay walks over to you and Miyu before smiling sweetly.

“Hey Miyu!” Fay says excitedly, her tail wagging ever so slightly slower. “Nice to see you again!”

Miyu just rolls her eyes and walks off with Fay, leaving you alone. All of your crew mates, your friends, having friends, family, and lovers of their own made you happy, but sad at the same time. You couldn't put your finger on it, but you felt like something was missing. Something important.

Eventually, as you continue to watch the gathering unfold, the sadness begins to overpower the happiness you felt for your friends. You had to leave or you'd start crying like a bitch in front of everybody. Turning around, you walk back off towards the Great fox, hoping to find something to take your mind off of this unbearable sadness.

Another 2 hours later

You arrive back at the ship, entering the hangar before walking over to your Arwing. It was smaller than everyone elses, save for Miyus, but that made it lighter and easier to control. You walk to a control panel and press a button, raising the fighter and turning it to face the dock. After the Arwing is facing the dock, you get underneath it and unlock the smart bomb bay, the crate of weapons falling out. Hopefully this would give you something to do.

You heft the machine gun onto the table located at the bridge, beginning to strip it apart as you lay the parts out on the desk. You grab the brush and oil located in the cleaning kit and begin to scrub the weapon down. The scratching made you cringe, as the sound metal made when it scraped on metal wasn't a pleasant one. Your mind kept wandering off to all the crew having friends outside of Star Fox, which you quickly swatted away with more scraping.

The gun was almost completely clean. You had taken apart the entire thing down to its most minute spring and cleaned them completely. The top cover moves back into place as you grease and oil the last reciprocating parts. Your wandering mind had been shifting off to Miyu and how she acted on Solitude. You quickly swat the thoughts away, as you had something more important to attend to.

The top cover closes with a solid clack, prompting you to function check the weapon. The bolt pulled back just fine and the trigger worked flawlessly. Everything ran like a well oiled machine...gun. You draw your pistol and set it next to the freshly cleaned and lubricated weapon, beginning to take it down. That's when you hear the bridge door open.

“Thought I'd find you here.” Miyu says, walking towards you.

You turn around and unload the magazine from the gun, pulling the slide back to eject the round from the chamber.

“Hey Miyu. I thought you had friends to catch up with?” You ask, puzzled as to why she came back.

“Fay isn't really a friend so much as she is a colleague. I hate it when she goes on about girly girl stuff and she just went off the rails this time. Came back here for some peace and quiet.” She tells you.

You take the slide off the pistol and remove the barrel, picking out an 11.5mm brush to clean the barrel with.

“Well, why come back here?” You ask, scraping the carbon from the barrel as you talk.

“I wanted to check and see how you were holding up. You left so suddenly and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” She says.

You finish scraping the barrel of your weapon and grab a fresh cleaning pad, soaking it in solvent before threading it through a cleaning rod. You plunge the rod into the barrel and coat the barrel in solvent. When you let the barrel soak up the solvent, you scrape it out with the brush again, getting the rest of the carbon loose for the pads. You run pads down the barrel, pushing them in and pulling them out.

“What're you doing?” Miyu asks.

“Cleaning my guns.” You tell her. “I do it every time I fire them or get them dirty.”

“Why? I never have to clean my blaster after I shoot it.” Miyu tells you. “Works just fine when I give it to Slippy for a charge.”

“Because these guns are powerful pieces of machinery that need to be lubricated and cleaned regularly. I'd like them to go bang every time I pull the trigger, so I maintain them and care for them like I do my ship.” You reply, running another pad down the barrel.

You pull out the final pad, seeing it was completely clean, prompting you to wet it down with a bit of oil and run it down the barrel. You finish off by cleaning the slide rails and putting the barrel back into the slide.

“A clean and well oiled machine will always be more reliable than one that isn't properly maintained.” You say, sliding the slide back onto the pistol.

You put the ejected round back into the magazine, slapping said magazine inside the gun and racking a round. The pistol is put back in your holster as you put the cleaning kit away, seeing Miyu watching the entire time.

“Why did you leave?” Miyu asks.

The question catches you off guard.

“What?” You ask in return.

“I asked why you left.” Miyu repeats.

“Well, uh, I don't really know. I felt happy that all of you guys had friends who wanted to visit with you, but I just started feeling sad all of a sudden, like I was missing something. I don't know what it was, but it almost feels like an emptiness of some sort.” You tell her. “Never really felt it before today.”

Miyu looks down at the floor, then back to you.

“You probably miss your friends.” Miyu says, smiling gently at you.

“No, it's not that. It's something else. I know what it feels like to miss my friends, but this was different.” You tell her.

Miyu looks off to the side for a moment, rubbing her chin before her eyes light up.

“Have you ever had a girlfriend before?” She asks.

“Nope. I've had one night stands with weird girls who were into exotic species before, but I've never had a real girlfriend before.” You tell her. “Why?”

“Come with me.” Miyu says, getting out of the chair she was sat in.

You get up and do as you're told, following Miyu off of the bridge. When you turn off into Miyus room, she sits down on the bed, patting the beside her.

“Please, sit.” She tells you.

You walk over to her bed, turning around and sitting down beside her. She gives you a serious look, all friendliness dropping from her tone.

“Now I'm going to ask you this again.” She tells you. “Have you ever, as in, at any point in time, had a girlfriend?”

“No.” You repeat. “Why?”

She looks into your eyes, not looking at them, but into them. She's looking for something and eventually a smile replaces her serious face. You both stay like that for a while, just looking into each others eyes. You begin to feel a bit awkward, looking off to the side and scratching behind your neck.

“You seem to be telling the truth.” Miyu tells you, getting a bit closer to you.

You're tempted to back away, but something tells you to stay. You were curious where this was going and wanted to know what Miyu was after.

“You know I've never had a boyfriend either, right?” She asks.

“What?” You ask, genuinely shocked. “I thought guys would be all over you.”

“Oh, don't mistake me not having a boyfriend for me not having men chasing me. I've had my fair share of dates in the past, but most of them are put off by my charming personality or the fact I can beat them in a boxing ring. Not to mention that when a man wants me, he'd better be in it for the long haul.” Miyu tells you. “I don't do one night stands, Clint. No man has so much as laid a finger on my fertile grounds, let alone plowed me.”

You feel your cheeks begin to turn red as you turn away.

“W-what does this have to do with the empty feeling in my chest?” You ask. “I thought we were here to fix that, not talk about getting plowed.”

“That's exactly what I'm doing, Clint. I'm fixing that feeling in your chest.” She tells you.

You feel Miyus hand on your right cheek as she pulls your face to face hers. She was incredibly close now, probably only an inch away from you.

“I've been told that I'm a great kisser.” Miyu says, her mouth slightly parted as she gets even closer to you. “Let me show you what I mean~.”

She pulls your face into hers, closing her eyes as your lips connect. You feel her soft lips and even softer facial fur brush against your bare skin as you become lost in Miyu. She parts your lips and you begin to kiss back, not know what to do. She moans slightly into your mouth, trying to pull you in even closer. You don't offer any resistance, as you're enjoying this far too much to pull away. You subconsciously begin to rub her back fur as you continue to enjoy the most tender moment of your entire life.

This goes on for what seems like forever before your lungs start to burn. When you pull away, you feel like a part of you just died as you catch your breath. Miyu does the same thing, catching her breath as well. When you've both caught your breath, Miyu smirks at you.

“How was that big guy?” She asks. “Still feeling lonely?”

Is that what the feeling was? Loneliness? You shake your head and Miyu chuckles.

“Good. Maybe now I can show you some other things my mouth is good at when we get to know each other a bit more.” She tells you. “For now, I think I'm gonna go off to sleep. You wanna stay?”

You nod and Miyu smiles, taking off her jacket and reaching under her shirt. She pulls on something and you see her breasts grow at least a cup size before she pulls out some gauze from under her shirt.

“Hope you don't mind me sleeping like this. I hate the feeling of sleeping with my bandages on.” Miyu tells you, removing her pants. “It sucks enough having to wear them during the day.”

“Why do you wear bandages?” You ask. “Why not just wear a bra?”

“Because I don't like the attention these girls bring me. I'm pretty sure you saw how Falco reacted when he saw my 'knockers' as he put it.” She replies. “Not to mention they get in the way when I'm in a fight. Not even a sports bra can compress them to a manageable level.”

“I can respect that.” You tell her. “Which side of the bed do you want me on?”

“This side. I want to use you as a meat shield.” Miyu jokes.

You chuckle at that and watch Miyu slide herself under the covers. You follow suit, with Miyu pulling herself into your back before you even lay down. When your head hits the pillow, you realize just how tired you really are. You fall asleep quickly as the gentle whir of the ship soothes your weary psyche.

4 weeks later

You trudge back up the hallway to the bridge, tired from a day of flying. As you get closer, you start to make out voices on the bridge. They're too faint to hear from where you are, so you get in closer. You hear the door open and Fox continues yelling.

“I don't care what new upgrades we need on this ship! It's been fine as is for the past year now!” Fox yells, obviously frustrated.

“W-we need new radar Fox! How many times have we been snuck up on because we weren't able to detect the fighters coming to intercept us?!” Fay asks loudly.

“That's not the point!” Fox yells back. “Who do you think is going to pay for that new radar?!”

“We have the money Fox!” Fay replies. “I looked in our budget and know we have the money!”

“You looked at how much money we have, Fay! Not how much money we can afford to spend!” Fox yells in frustration.

“I took that into account too, Fox. We could live off ramen noodles for a while until we-”

“I AM NOT LIVING OFF RAMEN!” Fox shouts, enraged at the idea of something like that.

“W-why are you shouting at me?” Fay asks, unsure of what the problem is.

“I'm shouting because you don't seem to be listening when I talk!” Fox yells at a considerably quieter volume. “You don't seem to understand that we don't want to just get by, we want to actually live comfortably and eat good food every once in a while!”

“I-I didn't-”

“What about the new recruit?! You know what he did when he heard we were in financial trouble?! He went out and got a job to help pay for your ridiculous projects!” Fox yells.

Fox was right. You did go off and take a job as a flight instructor for general aviation. It was tiring work, as you had to endure multiple reentries every day and spend hours inside a noisy and cramped trainer. It was hell on you, but you did it because you wanted to help your new friends. You had no idea the financial situation was this bad though. You definitely would have taken a couple more hours if you'd known.

“He wants to help us out so bad that he's willing to come back every single day, completely tired from work and STILL clean up the ship for Peppy!” Fox continues to yell.

That's right! You got so caught up in listening to their conversation that you completely forgot to start picking things up. You bang on the door a few times to get their attention.

“I gotta clean, so can you guys keep your argument down? I'm a bit tired right now and I think all this noise is gonna give me a headache.” You say. “Well, a worse headache that is.”

“Jeez, Clint, you don't have to clean today. Seriously, it's not even dirty.” Fox replies, his voice lower considerably. “It'll be fine for today.”

“No, I gotta clean this-”

“Clint, stop. Get some rest.” Fox says, turning back to Fay. “As for you, I want you to go and tell them to cancel the installation of the upgraded engines and install the new engines like we planned. I can understand the need for a new radar, but I'm not dropping more money on an engine that costs twice as much as the new one for a marginal increase in response time.”

You nod, walking off the bridge and closing the door behind you. The yelling starts up again, as you knew it might. When you make it to Miyus room, the door opens for you and you see Miyu sitting on the bed, waiting for you.

“Did Fox tell you to stop cleaning the bridge every day?” Miyu asks.

“No, he said to get some rest.” You reply, taking off your new jacket that Fox had ordered for you. “I can't let Peppy do all the cleaning and god knows I'm not getting any of you to clean up after each other.” You tell her.

“Clint, you're working way too hard. You'll burn yourself out and not be ready if we get attacked. Please, take the day off tomorrow.” Miyu begs. “Just let yourself relax for a day. You look like you're on the brink of death every time you come home.”

“I...I'll see if I can get someone to cover for me.” You tell her. “If I find someone, I'll spend the day with you. Like I've been saying, I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you, I just need to make sure we don't go under before we can leave port.”

“Thank you, Clint. That's all I want.” Miyu says, leaning in. “I just want you to take a break for a while.”

Miyu has slowly started to change around you. She's become less brash and prideful, instead having it replaced with something you never expected to see from her. A caring and, for lack of a better word, girly personality. She would never admit it, but she's not as tough as she likes people to think she is. Miyu's just like every other girl you've met, the only difference being that she wants to act tough instead of just being a normal girl.

Miyu pecks you on the lips before you lay down on your side of the bed, pulling her into an embrace as you both fall asleep.

10 hours later

You get up early, as you do every morning. Miyu groans as you leave her grasp, walking out the door. You make your way to the bridge and hear laser cannon fire from the bridge. You immediately pick up the pace, breaking out into a sprint as you run towards the bridge. Did the alarms malfunction? Did you sleep through an attack? You knew that staying that extra hour was a bad idea. You nearly throw yourself into the bridge and look around.

“Are we under attack?! What happened to the alarms?!” You ask in a panic.

You look over and see Falco staring at you, as well as Fox and Slippy.

“Don't worry hotshot. It's just Arwing 64.” Falco replies, unpausing the game.

You immediately relax, seeing everyone turn around and go back to their daily routine, waiting for the retrofits to be finished. You lean back against the wall and sigh, still feeling tired despite getting 2 extra hours of sleep.

“There something you need?” Fox asks, bringing out a device similar to what Slippy used back on Solitude. “You usually don't come to the bridge until after work.”

“Yeah, I was going to ask if you knew anyone who could take over as a flight instructor for today. Miyu's getting worried about my health and wants me to take a day off today.” You tell him. “Do you know a guy?”

“I actually don't, but I could take over today if you'd like.” Fox says, setting down the device he just pulled up.

“Really? You'd do that for me?” You ask.

“Yeah, you look like you have one foot in the grave every time you come up here. I think you deserve at least one day off.” He replies. “Besides, how hard could it be to teach somebody to fly? I fly all the time.”

“It's not the teaching that'll get you. You're tougher than most of the guys I've worked with, but I don't know how well you'll fare in a small training craft for hours on end.” You tell him. “If you're still up for it, I'll call my boss and let him know you're on your way.”

“Sure. I'll get myself ready. If I'm as popular as you say I am, then the people who I'm teaching are gonna love it.” Fox tells you.

You smile at that and pull out your phone, sitting back on the couch as you call your boss.

20 minutes later

You finish briefing Fox on what to expect and tell him good luck before heading back to Miyus room. You close the door and make your way to Miyu, who's still fast asleep. When you enter the bed again, her eyes crack open to see you slipping your way under the covers. She smiles wide and pulls you into a kiss, which you return. She pulls back and you pull her into an embrace, holding her gently as you both cuddle.

“Who took the job?” Miyu asks, looking up at you.

“Fox said he'd do it. I told him it'd be hell, but he was optimistic about it.” You reply.

“Well, good. No cleaning today. That includes picking up everyone's plates in the galley after we eat.” Miyu tells you “I may have something in store for the end of the day if you keep your promise and relax~.”

“Alright. I promise I'll relax.” You tell her.

2 hours later

You wake up after your nap and stretch, feeling Miyu has already left the bed. You get up and look around, seeing Miyu was watching an old video.

“With Vex in peril, we have only a few minutes before the army of Valahar takes over this city. These may be the last few minutes of free speech we have before being completely overwhelmed by-”

A sonic boom is heard in the sky and the reporter looks up, his ears raising in excitement.

“Lilac squadron! They're here!” The reporter says, explosions sounding as the camera pans around.

They weren't Arwings, or even space fighters. They were old jet fighters. The engines drowned out any sound as two sonic booms blast flimsy windows apart and rattle more sturdy ones. The enemy space fighters were blown from the sky by outdated missiles and laser fire, while the remaining fighters tried to run. Even though the space fighters had the altitude advantage, which was infinite, the jets never let them get high enough for it to matter.

You can hear the bystanders cheer as the dogfights are ended swiftly by some of the most skilled pilots the world had ever seen.

“You know how old this video is, right?” You ask.

Miyu turns back towards you and shakes her head.

“It's almost 150 years old. That was my great great grandfather in the lead aircraft.” You tell her. “He flew until he was almost 60 when he finally got shot down in combat. Vex lost one of its best.”

“You're from Vex? That planet over in the Solstrian system?” Miyu asks.

You nod and get out of bed, walking over to her. You see she has your video cartridge case, which would've made you upset if you didn't know why she had it. You gave it to her so she could learn about why you flew and did the things you did. She must not have watched any of it until now.

The explosions continue as people continue to cheer as the video stops, prompting the end of the cartridge. You hand her another one that was much more recent, pertaining to your father in an engagement with Andross' forces. You heard the familiar voice of your father as his gun cam showed him pulling hard to get an enemy off his tail.

“Do a somersault!” One of the Lilac team members yells.

“I've tried that!” Your father yells back. “You know what time it is!”

“NEGATIVE! YOU'LL BE A SITTING DUCK!” A female pilot shouts over the radio. “DON'T DO IT DAVID!”

You sit down next to Miyu, who was sitting on a couch with no arm rests. The gun cam begins to pull up and you see the camera switch to the cockpit cam. Your father was wearing his pressure helmet, as was standard procedure for the Lilac squadron back then. He grits his teeth and slams his finger down on the G-diffuser cut-off, cutting the cables to the G-diffusers. The spacecraft spun until it was pointing straight at the fighter, allowing your dad to fire a burst of laser fire at it. The fighter was destroyed by the lasers, making it explode in a brilliant yellow explosion.

“That was the move you did.” Miyu tells you.

“The Melford maneuver. Pioneered by my father about 3 weeks before this video.” You say proudly, seeing the gun cams of the other Lilac elements take out their own fighters.

The video ends and Miyu pops another cartridge in before playing it. It was an old movie you loved to watch when you were a kid. Vexian Rangers, heroes of the Solstrian system.

6 hours later

You wait for Fox to arrive in the hangar. When he did, he looked terrible. He walks towards you slowly, his bionic legs being the only thing keeping him going. When he sees you, he walks over to you and stops.

“I used to think I understood why you were so tired every day, but man, 41 reentries in a day. I think I might have blown a gasket if they had done it any sloppier.” Fox says, absolutely drained.

“Well, I'll be back at it tomor-”

“You're not going back to that horrible place.” Fox says, grabbing your shirt collar. “If you go back there again, I'll toss you off this ship myself.”

“W-what?” You ask, confused.

“If you feel how I feel right now, every single day after work, you are in absolutely no position to fight. I need every single one of my crew to be ready in the event of a surprise attack. You putting yourself in a position where you can't do that is stupid and reckless.” Fox tells you. “But...it does pay pretty well. I got almost a grand from flying for only 8 hours. Hopefully this will be enough to last us a while.”

You nod and he lets go of your collar, not because he wanted to, but because he passed out. You catch him before he reaches the floor and heft him up onto your shoulder. He was heavy on account of his legs, but you could lift him. When you get to his quarters, Krystal is waiting there in the same tribal garb she wore that day in the hangar.

“Oh my gods! Is Fox okay?!” Krystal yells, worried.

You nod and set him down on the bed.

“He's too tired to do anything right now. I'd just let him rest.” You tell her.

Just as you leave, you feel a hand grab your leg. You turn back to see Fox grasping at you.

“If we get attacked, Peppy is next in command. If Peppy can't fly, you're in command.” Fox tells you. “Remember that.”

You smile and nod, prompting Fox to let go and Krystal to begin worrying over him. When you exit Foxes room, you see Miyu standing there, arms crossed.

“Fox collapsed in the hangar. I took him to his room and let Krystal handle him.” You tell her, knowing what she was thinking. “I didn't go off to clean or help anyone out.”

“That's not what I was worried about, but okay.” Miyu tells you, dropping her arms. “Come on, let's go back to my room so I can give you that surprise I promised~.”

You nod and follow Miyu off to her room. When you reach it, the door opens and you both enter, Miyu closing it and locking it behind her. This worried you, as Miyu never locks the door.

“Take off your pants and sit on the bed.” Miyu tells you.

You did as you were told, taking off your pants and sitting down on the bed.

“Close your eyes and only open them when I tell you.” She says, standing in front of you.

You close your eyes and begin hearing fabric sliding against fur. You're tempted to open your eyes, but keep them closed like you were told. There's some grunting and a frustrated sigh before footsteps walked back and forth around the room. You hear scissors cut into something and cloth dropping to the floor.

“Alright, open your eyes.” Miyu tells you.

You do so and see her standing in front of you, naked as the day she was born. Your eyes are drawn down the length of her body, her large breasts, her well toned mid section, her hips, and her fuzzy legs. They were all gorgeous.

“Mmm, I think somebody's excited~.” She says, looking down at your crotch.

You look down as well and see you had immediately popped a boner.

“Oh shit, uh, um, I'm sorry I, you know, you're just so beautiful and-”

“Shut up and take off your underwear.” Miyu tells you, smiling and rolling her eyes.

You pull your underwear off without getting out of bed, revealing your rock hard cock to Miyu. She drops to her knees and puts her hand on it, feeling up and down the length of your shaft.

“No barbs or knot?” She asks. “I thought it'd at least have something I'd have to watch out for.”

“Is that bad?” You ask. “Most of the girls I was with liked it.”

“I can see why. It looks like it was made to please a woman.” Miyu says. “Alright, you want me to use my tits or my mouth?”

“Is that what we're doing?” You ask.

“Yes, now answer the question.” Miyu replies, getting annoyed at your indecision.

“I-I can't decide.” You tell her. “Can you choose for me?”

Miyu chuckles and licks her lips, lowering her face down near your dick.

“Your smell is so potent I think I could drown in it. I need to taste this big meaty slab, see if it's as good as it smells~.” Miyu teases, bringing her tongue close to your cock.

She licks up the bottom of it, her eyes lighting up as she does.

“So tasty~.” She says, running her tongue back down it. “I need more.”

You bite the inside of your lip as Miyu lowers her mouth over your dick, wrapping her tongue around it as she descends. She moans with delight, relishing the taste of your cock in her mouth. She begins to purr, making you grit your teeth.

“M-Miyu, don't d-do-ah- that, I-I'll-” You try to say as Miyu pulls off.

“This isn't for me big guy. It's for you. You can blow any time and I won't make fun of you.” She tells you. “Just try not to do that when we do it for real.”

She slams herself back down onto you and begins to purr again, wrapping her tongue around your dick as she had before. You were already close and could feel the pressure building rapidly.

“M-Miyu, I-”

She slams her head down and you groan, blowing all your pent up frustration into her awaiting throat. She gulps it all down, not letting even a single drop go to waste. When you finish, she pulls herself off of you, smiling and licking around her mouth.

“You always that fast, or was I just that good?” She asks.

“You said you weren't going to make fun of me!” You yell.

“I'm just asking a question. I'd like an answer.” She tells you.

“W-well, you felt amazing. I never came that fast before in my life.” You tell her, the after glow still present in your voice. “I thought you said you were a virgin.”

“I am. Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I haven't sucked dick before.” She tells you. “Besides, you were pretty good too. Never tasted cum so thick and creamy before, not to mention how sweet it was compared to those other guys.”

“Sweet?” You ask.

“Yeah, dog cum is just gross, tastes really bitter and salty, not to mention how bad it stinks. Feline cum is a bit better, but it's really watery and there's usually not a lot, not to mention the barbs. Foxes are the only thing remotely comparable, and you're still way out of their league. They taste less bitter, but it's still sort of watery. Yours, on the other hand, is so thick I could chew on it. Not to mention it tastes almost sweet with a bit of salt in it.” Miyu explains, going uncomfortably in depth about what various species' cum tastes like. “Wanna keep going?”

You nod your head and she sits down beside you laying her head down on your shoulder.

“What are you doing?” You ask.

“Well, it's going to take about half an hour, isn't it?” She asks. “Or do you have some sort of magical refractory time that lasts only a few minutes?”

Just as she says that, you feel yourself getting hard again. This causes you to smirk and Miyu to almost fall off the bed.

“What?!” She asks. “My friends told me it was quick, but not 2 minutes quick!”

She gets off the bed immediately and looks up at you.

“Same thing?” She asks.

You nod and she plunges back down on your cock, continuing to suck you off.

3 hours later

Miyu cuddles up beside you, having been sucking your dick on the bed for the past 10 minutes. Every time you came, the orgasm felt even better. You didn't know why, but you started moaning when you climaxed, which you've never done before. It just felt so good, you couldn't keep your mouth shut. Then again, you've never had sex or jacked off for more than an hour at a time, so this was completely new to you.

“God, your dick is a gift to this world, you know that?” Miyu asks.

“I didn't.” You say, pulling Miyu into a hug. “I'm just happy you liked it and didn't think it looked gross and weird.”

She nuzzles herself against you and smiles, purring softly. Then, she stops as suddenly as she had started.

“Clint, I have a question and I want it answered honestly.” Miyu tells you.

“Alright, tell me.” You reply.

“Do you like me?” She asks.

“Yes.” You reply.

“Not like a friend, I mean, like-like me.” She tells you.

“O-oh, I, uh, well, you know, I just, um-”

“Spit it out!” Miyu yells.

“Yes!” You tell her. “Yes, I like-like you.”

Miyus face lights up as she pulls you into one of her famous kisses. This one was different from the others she's given you. It was much more, uh, passionate than the rest. When she pulls back, she has the biggest smile you've ever seen on her face.

“You just made me so happy Clint.” Miyu tells you, hugging you with her fluffy, naked body. “I-I want you to take my first time.”

“Miyu, I'd love to do that, but I've been shooting blanks for the past few minutes.” You tell her. “Don't you want the full experience if you-”

“Alert! Cornerian air defenses have been breached! All fighters scramble now!” The intercom blares.

“What?!” You ask, getting out of bed. “I gotta get Peppy!”

Miyu gets out of bed as well, sliding on a shirt and pants. You rush out of the room once you're dressed and knock on Peppys door.

“Peppy! We need you! Fox is bed ridden and he left you in command!” You yell.

“I've been sick for the past few days now. I can't go.” Peppy says through the door. “Sorry kid, but you'll have to ask Falco.”

Fox didn't want Falco to lead the group if Peppy was ill, he wanted you to lead. What he saw in you, you had no idea, but he had his reasons. You rush off to the bridge, seeing Slippy, Falco, and Fay all getting ready to fly. Once everybody is ready, all 5 of you rush over to the new slides that were installed by the elevator. They lead directly to the hangar, each one marked with a different name. You slide down the one marked for you and the lights illuminate your path.

When you reach the bottom, you slam into your pilot seat with a thud, immediately spooling up your engines.

“Call sign for this mission is Fox 1-1 through 1-5. Falco, you're Fox 1-2, Miyu is Fox 1-3, Slippy is Fox 1-4, and Fay is Fox 1-5. If Peppy makes it to the bridge, he's Fox actual.” You tell everyone.

“Who made you in charge?” Falco asks, annoyed.

“Fox did right before he went to sleep. You can ask him later but we don't have time for this! All Fox elements check in!”

“Fox 1-2 is ready to roll.” Falco tells you.

“Fox 1-3 is gonna kick some tail.” Miyu replies.

“Fox 1-4 is okay!” Slippy responds.

“Fox 1-5 is ready for battle!” Fay tells you.

“This is Fox 1-1, all systems go.” You finish. “Prepare to launch in 3...”

You throttle up the engines.

“2...”

The G-diffusers are checked and ready to go.

“1...”

You hold your hand over the release.

“Launch!” You yell.

You release the clamps and so does everyone else. When you exit the hangar, you pull a diagonal with all the Fox elements in formation behind you. What you see is impending doom.

“Ah, Star Fox has finally come out of their hole. I was wondering when you'd show up. Go Star Wolf, take your vengeance on Fox McCloud.” The monkey says.

“Fox isn't here.” You tell him. “You'll have to go through me first before-wait, did you just say Star Wolf?”

“Clint?” Wolf asks. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“What are you doing here?!” You ask in return.

“You two know each other?!” Falco asks.

“He was part of my team for a while before splitting to join his fathers squadron.” Wolf explains. “Forget it Delvan, the deal's off.”

“You do realize how much money you just threw away, don't you?” The monkey who you presume is Delvan asks.

“Yes, I do. Humans are a race with a small population compared to all of us. I'm a hunter, not a poacher.” Wolf replies. “Star Wolf, back off.”

“Oh no you don't. If you won't complete your mission, I'll destroy you as well.” Delvan tells him.

“Fox actual this is Fox 1-1, do you read?!” You ask.

“This is Fox Actual, confirming transmission status.” ROB replies. “What are your orders?”

“Get the Great Fox into orbit! We can finish retrofits later, but I'm not putting civilian lives at risk. After it's in orbit, get Peppy on the bridge. I don't care if you have to put him on a cot, just get him in the bridge!” You yell to ROB.

“Affirmative. Disengaging docking clamps.” ROB says. “Jumping to Cornerian orbit.”

You see the Great Fox jump in atmosphere, shaking the ports docking clamps before they settle.

“Fox team, take this to orbit. We need to minimize civilian casualties.” You tell them. “Wolf, what's your status?”

“As rigid as ever. I guess we'll be fighting together for now.” Wolf replies. “Old call signs?”

“Yep.” You reply. “Wolf team, form up. We're taking this fight to space. Fox team, on me!”

You hit the boosters and are pushed back in your seat, accelerating towards space as you see Cornerian ships getting slaughtered.

“Long time no see. How are your Lilac friends doing?” Panther asks.

“Dead.” You say, putting your pressure helmet on. “All of them are dead.”

“Sucks to be them.” Leon adds. “Let's stop with the pleasantries and start shooting some double crossing pirates.”

You hit the boost hard, your Arwing beginning to shake as the atmosphere tries to hold you back.

“Retracting wings.” You say over coms. “Sending IFF request.”

Wolf team accepts your IFF request and you assume they can see you as friendlies. You look back with great effort and see Fox team keeping up just fine. When you exit the atmosphere, you exit out of boost and your team does as well.

“Pick a target. Thin out these fighters before going for the main cruiser.” You tell everyone.

“You got it, Clint.” Falco says.

“Copy.” Everyone else tells you.

“Alright, let's do this!” You yell, hitting the boost again.

You slot in behind an Invader and pull the trigger, the laser cannons making short work of the flimsy fighter.

“Scratch one bandit.” You say, getting on the tail of another.

You blow more fighters out of the sky with ease, their cannon fodder being no match for you. When the fighters are sufficiently thinned, you moved your attention to the massive cruiser sitting above the planet.

“Fox team, report in.” You tell everyone.

“Fox 1-2 here, doing fine.” Falco replies.

“Fox 1-3, still good to go.” Miyu replies.

“Fox 1-4, I'm a little shook up, but I'll be fine.” Slippy replies.

“Fox 1-5 is ready to continue the fight.” Fay replies.

“Fox actual this is Fox 1-1, how copy?” You ask the Great Fox.

“This is Fox Actual, what'd you bring me up here for?” Peppy asks before breaking into a coughing fit.

“I need you to use the Great Foxes laser cannons to blast that cruiser apart.” You reply.

“I can't get in close with those cannons still up. Take those out first and I'll bring her to bear.” Peppy tells you. “Think you can do that for me?”

“Copy that, Fox 1-1 out.” You reply, closing the channel. “Alright, Fox team, you heard Peppy. Pick a cannon and blast it.”

“Copy.” Everyone replies.

“Alright, break!” You yell.

Everyone breaks off and heads towards a different gun as you head for the forward facing one. Luckily, you had loaded a smart bomb inside your smart bomb bay instead of having your crate of guns inside. You open the smart bomb bay and flick the safety for it off. The target locks as the gun slews onto you, charging itself up.

“Clint, do a barrel roll!” Peppy yells over the mic.

You pull up and right, pulling out of the way of the laser as you dance around the beam.

“That's not what I meant!” Peppy yells again.

“You said a barrel roll!” You say, dancing around the laser. “You mean those aileron rolls you guys do?”

“Yes! A barrel roll!” Peppy replies.

You just roll your eyes and the laser stops firing, allowing you to reacquire a lock.

“Smart bomb has a lock. Firing!” You yell.

You feel the Arwing shake as the heavy mass is ejected from the front, closing the bay and pulling away. You look back and see the massive gun erupt into flames. Your fighter shakes violently as the G-diffusers push the wings to their limit.

“Gun...down!” You say with grit teeth, pulling hard on the stick.

You're barely missed by debris as all your other team mates confirm their guns are destroyed. You dodge and weave through debris as smaller pieces of space junk ping off your fighter.

“Fox actual, you're good to go!” You tell Peppy, boosting out of range of the ship.

“Copy that, firing the big guns.” Peppy replies.

A massive yellow laser is fired at the cruiser, punching a massive hole in it.

“Fire again!” You tell him. “Keep firing until that ship is destroyed!”

Another massive blast comes from the yellow lasers as you pull away from the ship.

Fox

You're awoken by a sudden jolt, pushing you to the foot of your bed before the gravity generators equalize.

“Fox! Thank the gods you're alright!” Krystal tells you, pulling you into a hug.

“What's going on?” You ask. “Why'd we undock?”

“We were under attack. Let's get to the bridge!” Krystal tells you.

You attempt to get up, but your legs fail you. You were much too tired and the batteries were low on power. Krystal sees this and hefts you up, carrying you out of the bridge. You look over and see ROB carrying Peppy, who was coughing and sputtering as ROB gave him some cough medicine.

“What's the big idea? Dragging me out of bed like this?” He asks.

“Clint's orders. He wishes for you to command the ship while Fox McCloud rests.” ROB replies.

“Screw that. I'm gonna need to see this.” You tell ROB.

When all 4 of you reach the bridge, Krystal lays you down on the couch and plugs your legs into the charging outlet. You hear the transmission open up and all your crew pop up along with members of Star Wolf.

“Keep quiet Fox. Don't let them know you're awake.” Krystal says gently.

“Scratch one bandit.” Clint says, his head moving off to the side.

“Link me to Clint's gun cam.” You tell her. “I gotta see this.”

Clint moves around the sky as you get a camera to track his light Arwing. He's blowing fighters out of the sky left and right, not even giving them a chance to get on his tail. Meanwhile, your friends are also having an easy time with the fighters. Fay is having a bit of a hard time, but Slippy is keeping her covered for the most part. Once all the fighters are destroyed, Clint gets on coms.

“Fox team, report in.” Clint tells everyone.

“Fox 1-2 here, doing fine.” Falco replies.

“Fox 1-3, still good to go.” Miyu replies.

“Fox 1-4, I'm a little shook up, but I'll be fine.” Slippy replies.

“Fox 1-5 is ready to continue the fight.” Fay replies.

“Fox actual this is Fox 1-1, how copy?” Clint asks someone.

“Peppy, that is our call sign. We are Fox actual.” ROB tells Peppy.

Peppy gets into the captains seat and picks up a headset.

“This is Fox Actual, what'd you bring me up here for?” Peppy asks before breaking into a coughing fit.

ROB gives Peppy more cough medicine before putting the bottle down.

“I need you to use the Great Foxes laser cannons to blast that cruiser apart.” Clint tells Peppy.

“I can't get in close with those cannons still up. Take those out first and I'll bring her to bear.” Peppy tells Clint. “Think you can do that for me?”

“Copy that, Fox 1-1 out.” Clint replies, closing the channel.

Clint tells everyone to go for different guns before locking onto one himself. It was a massive laser cannon, unlike the other ones which were smaller laser cannons. Nothing short of a smart bomb would be able to destroy it, which you doubt Clint had. Then he opens the smart bomb bay and you see him go into an attack run. The laser begins to charge up and you clench, hoping he sees it. Peppy has other ideas.

“Clint, do a barrel roll!” Peppy yells.

Clint pulls into something you've never seen before. His craft was dancing around the lasers in a maneuver that definitely wasn't a barrel role.

“That's not what I meant!” Peppy yells again.

“You said a barrel roll!” Clint replies, still dancing around the beam. “You mean those aileron rolls you guys do?”

“Yes! A barrel roll!” Peppy replies.

You can see Clint's helmet tilt a little before the laser stops firing. He moves into position to lock on with the smart bomb before firing. He pulls back hard and you can hear the craft groaning as the air frame is pushed to its limit. The gun blows, sending pieces of itself towards Clint's spacecraft. He dodges out of the way, doing rolls as he weaves in between pieces of debris.

“Fox actual, you're good to go!” Clint says, boosting out of the danger zone.

Everyone else confirms their guns are destroyed and get clear, moving out of the way of the impending blast.

“Copy that, firing the big guns.” Peppy replies.

The ship shudders as the massive yellow lasers are blasted out of the front of the Great Fox, slamming into the ship to your front.

“I think I got em.” Peppy says.

“Fire again!” Clint tells Peppy. “Keep firing until that ship is destroyed!”

You can't believe it. Someone so willing to follow your own orders is giving orders like it was second nature. It was so unlike anything you've ever seen.

“HOW?!” A monkey asks, coming on screen. “How was I bested by a fox and a wolf?!”

“Because Star Fox and Star Wolf are the best of the best.” Clint replies. “You never stood a chance.”

“Impossible! I can't believe I was beaten by 8 fighters and a miniature carrier! I had a cruiser and 200 fighters!” He yells in disbelief. “I should've ended you!”

“Fox actual, finish him off if you'd be so kind.” Clint says.

A final laser burst fires into the hull of the cruiser, hitting its reactor.

“NOOOOO!” The monkey screams, his coms going offline as the ship explodes.

You watch as Clint forms up with Fox team before taking the lead, Star Wolf pulling up as well.

“Thanks Wolf, I owe you one.” Clint tells Wolf.

“Don't worry about it. Still got your fathers touch.” Wolf says. “We'll be off before the Cornerians figure out we're here and try to snuff us out.”

“See you, Wolf.” Clint replies, flying over the bridge of the Great Fox. “Fox actual is clear of any hostiles, preparing to dock.”

“Alright, Fox actual out.” Peppy says, closing coms and laying back in the chair. “I'm going back to sleep. You should too Fox, or you'll pass out again.”

You feel yourself tense up. He knew?!

“Come on Fox, let's get you back to the bed room.” Krystal tells you. “I promise I'll be gentle tonight.”

You smirk at that as she picks you up off the couch, carrying you back to your room.

Chapter 3: Trust and Temptations

1 week later

Clint

You set your new Arwing II down inside the hangar, having taken it out for a test flight. When you dock, you step outside and hop onto the dock.

“You were right Fox. It's a whole other level of flying.” You say, stepping back and looking at it. “How are the retrofits coming along?”

“They're coming. That's about all I can say.” Fox replies, annoyed. “I just wish Fay hadn't ordered so many.”

“Fox! You're going to be late for work!” Krystal yells across the way.

Most of your friends had taken up regular jobs to help support the ship. You quit your job and don't really know what to do, but you still had a lot of money from your time in Kaltrac and have been using that to help support the ship. You didn't have much else to do other than think about life and work on your fighter.

Fox had taken up a much less intense in atmosphere flight school job, while Slippy had taken up a job as a software designer. Fay was working at a local salon, as she's actually a decent hair dresser and fur stylist. Miyu got turned down from a local boxing ring because she was way too powerful for any of the women boxers, even Peppy was working at a local grocery store. Falco went out and took the job you left, taking it pretty well until yesterday.

Fox hands you his vest and sighs, walking over to his Arwing and hopping inside.

“Back to it I guess.” He says, obviously bummed he can't go out and do mercenary work.

“Yeah, see ya.” You say, covering your ears.

Fox blasts off from the hangar, leaving you and Krystal alone with all the Arwings. Krystal hadn't been able to get a job, due to her coworkers harassing her or bowing to her. It made work impossible, even though she really wanted to help. She even tried to become a school teacher, but all the middle school boys got noticeably excited by her appearance.

Krystal makes her way over to you and looks at your new Arwing, prompting you to set Foxes vest down on your wing.

“Did you buy this?” She asks.

“Traded in my old light Arwing for an Arwing II. Gave me a pretty good deal on it too, since light Arwings are few and far between. Told me they were good trainer spacecraft or something.” You reply. “I put the pitot tube and gauges inside as well, so I can still land on Solitude if I wanted.”

“That's pretty old school.” She tells you. “Didn't know they made those for Arwings.”

Krystal brushes past you as she walks to the front of your Arwing. She bends over, looking at the pitot tube before smirking.

“I know exactly where I'd put this~.” She says quietly.

“Hmm?” You ask, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh! I didn't think you'd hear me.” Krystal tells you.

You just chuckle awkwardly, hoping she was talking about her fighter. You didn't want your pitot tube to rust over.

“Well, not all monkeys are deaf.” You tell her.

“Hmm, I guess so.” She says, standing up straight again.

She brushes past you again and you step back a bit, guessing you're in her way. She bends over and inspects your wing before flicking her tail, drawing your attention to her rear.

“K-Krystal, you don't, uh, you know, um...” You try to say.

“What?” Krystal asks. “I don't have what?”

“You're not wearing underwear!” You blurt out quickly.

“Hmm?” She asks, sticking her fingers between her legs. “I guess I'm not.”

She smirks back at you and sticks her fingers to her muzzle, spreading her fingers apart as a single line of fluid spans the gap. She sticks both fingers inside her mouth and moans, cleaning the fluid off of them. She pulls her skirt down in a maneuver you're pretty sure she's practiced before.

“What's wrong? Don't you want to help a lady with her problems?” Krystal asks. “Be a gentleman and help a girl out~.”

“Krystal, this is wrong on so many different levels.” You tell her.

“How so~?” Krystal asks, a sultry tone dripping from her voice.

“You love Fox! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!” You ask in disbelief.

“I do love Fox, but he and I have tried to have a baby so many times that I'm beginning to think he's infertile. His semen is just too watery.” She replies. “Word has spread that you have the thickest and creamiest semen onboard, so maybe you could put a baby in me for him.”

“WHAT?!” You scream, your voice echoing off the walls.

“Come on, you know how many men would kill to be in your position?” Krystal asks.

“This is so absurd! How could you even ask me to do something like this?!” You ask loudly, still baffled by her inability to see how wrong this is.

“Because I want a baby!” She replies. “I want to be a mother! Is that so much to ask?!”

“Yes! You can go to a sperm bank and get donor sperm-”

“NO! That's unnatural and disgusting! I want to be impregnated NATURALLY!” Krystal yells back, obviously getting flustered.

“Then keep going at it with Fox! Do it with Falco if you have to! I'm not doing this!” You yell, walking away.

You then feel a slight pain in the back of your head and grit your teeth.

“Krystal, that's not fair.” You tell her. “That's really not fair.”

“You're going to put a baby inside me or I'm going to turn your brain into a puddle of grey matter.” She threatens. “So get back here and fuck me over the wing of your fighter.”

You look back towards her and see Krystal smirking at you. You turn back and walk towards her, the smirking dropping and her ears flattening.

“Are you threatening me?” You ask, forgetting about the pain as your anger boils over.

“I'm giving you an incentive-”

“You know why I don't want to fuck you over the wing of my fighter?” You ask. “Because I'm in love with someone right now. I have values, Krystal. I'm not some animal who goes around fucking everything in heat because my body says so, I'm saving myself for the person I love. I want to give her the biggest and creamiest load that I can muster so her first time will be one to remember.”

You get up in Krystals face, releasing the retainer on your holster.

“Now, I'm going to give you two options.” You tell her. “The first option is you pull your skirt up and wait for Fox to get home, and I won't tell anyone what happened here. The second option is you keep trying to turn my brain to mush, I shoot you, and I tell everyone about what you tried to do here. There is no future where you and I have sex, there is only a future where you remain faithful to Fox, or get labeled the slut that you're acting like right now.”

Krystal is shocked by your display, unable to process what's happening. You don't move an inch from her face until she finally lifts herself off your wing. You see tears forming in her eyes before she grabs you and pulls you into a hug. This surprises you, but you remember to click your retainer back in place.

“Oh my gods! What's wrong with me?!” Krystal begins to wail. “I'm such a terrible person! I was so selfish that I tried to make one of my friends have sex with me!”

You don't really know what to do right now other than hug her back. You feel her sob into your chest as she continues to speak.

“I-I wanted a baby so bad! I broke my own morals t-to get one! I-I'm a monster! How can you ever forgive me?!” She asks.

You rub her back gently as she continues to cry. Her cries go back to sobs after a bit and you pull her head up to face you.

“Krystal, please. I understand you're frustrated, but I could've helped you in other ways.” You tell the poor sobbing girl.

“R-really? H-how?” She asks, pulling away from you and wiping her eyes.

“Well, you have a heat cycle, right?” You ask.

Krystal nods as she sniffles, wiping her nose and eyes.

“I-I do.” She replies.

“Then, wait for your heat cycle. That will solve at least a part of the issue.” You tell her.

“Anything else?” Krystal asks, sniffling a bit.

“Yeah, you need to stop draining his balls every single day. You said his cum was watery, right?” You ask.

“Mmhmm.” She replies, sniffling and wiping her nose off a bit.

“Well, men don't magically regenerate all their sperm over night. Especially when you completely drain him of everything he has. I'd say that you should give him a week to recharge before going at it again. However, don't try to stop him if he wants it earlier. That means if he really wants it. Not if he asks you whether or not you want to do it.” You continue. “Next, take some fertility enhancers. Both of you. Sometimes the problem is that you just need a bit of help.”

“You really think this will work?” Krystal asks. “All of this advice?”

“I think it will.” You reply. “Now pull your skirt up. You're making me uncomfortable.”

Krystal does so, picking her skirt up off the floor and putting it around her waist. She walks past you, a smile on her face and a skip in her step. You get back to checking your Arwing for any stress cracks and breakages.

3 hours later

You finish repairing the last stress crack before hearing tapping on the floor.

“Yes?” You ask, turning around.

It's Miyu, and she looks very annoyed.

“What were you and Krystal doing all alone in here?” Miyu asks suspiciously.

“She asked me to have sex with her and I told her no. She's getting upset that Fox can't give her a baby.” You reply.

“THAT BITCH!” Miyu screams.

“Hold your horses.” You say, grabbing her before she can go maul Krystal. “You have to understand that her and Fox must have been trying for months to have a kid. Wouldn't that make you upset if you tried for so many months to have a baby, but couldn't because your lover couldn't deliver enough sperm? She didn't know what to do and was getting frustrated.”

“Well I wouldn't go off trying to get some guy to have sex with me when he's in a relationship.” Miyu says, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, you'd probably just choke hold him instead until he put a baby in you.” You reply jokingly.

Miyu chuckles at that before looking at your new fighter.

“Arwing II, huh?” She asks. “Why the upgrade?”

“No real reason not to. Turns just as tight as my light Arwing and goes almost twice as fast.” You reply. “The air frame was also getting fatigued, so I traded it to a guy who refurbishes airframes. Sold me this Arwing II that he finished about a month ago.”

The ship shudders for the seventh time today and you brace Miyu against yourself, the Arwings all swaying on their mounts.

“What the hell. Give me a second Miyu, I'm going to investigate.” You tell her, letting her go as soon as the shaking stops.

You make it outside and see a massive crane trying to push a massive cone onto the ship. It was completely misaligned and looked like the crane operator was trying to put a square peg in a round hole. You rush over to the crane and climb up the ladder, seeing a fat dog operating the controls. You knock on the door and it nearly scares him half to death.

“What?! Can't you see I'm working on something?!” He asks through the door.

“I'll spot for you! Just stop trying to break the Great Fox for a minute and let me ride the payload down!” You yell over the noise of the crane.

He nods and you make your way over to the crane boom, walking along a catwalk until you find the dolly. When you do, you slide down the steel cable and land on top of the payload. You see he's about 2 feet off the mark. When you put your hands up, you direct him back until he's lined up with the guide bolts. Waving your hands to make him stop, you tell him to try again and he attached the new nosecone to the Great Fox.

When everything is done, you ride the dolly over to the ladder, jumping off and sliding down the ladder. Miyu is waiting with her arms crossed, a smirk plastered across her face.

“Was that the forward radar?” Miyu asks.

“Yeah, why?” You ask.

“That was the last part we ordered for the ship. It's done now.” She replies. “Call the boys and Fay, get them back here.”

You nod, heading back inside the ship.

10 minutes later

You dial Peppys phone and it rings for a bit before he picks up.

“Peppy speaking, how ya doing Clint?” Peppy asks.

“Doing fine. Just called to let you know the ship is finished. If you want to finish work-”

“Screw that! I'm quitin' right now!” Peppy says excitedly. “I'll see ya when I get back!”

The phone hangs up and you smile. Next on the list, Falco. You dial the number and Falco picks up right before the last dial tone.

“What's up Clint?” Falco asks.

“Ship's finished. Come on back when you're able.” You reply.

“Roger that.” Falco says, audibly exhausted. “Alright boss man, I'm quitin'. Yeah, you heard me, I ain't coming back neither.”

The phone call drops and you dial Slippy next. He picks up almost immediately.

“This is slippy, how are you Clint?” Slippy asks.

“Doing good. The ship's finished with the retrofits, you can come back here if you'd like.” You reply.

“Yippy!” He yells before hanging up.

You shake your head and call Fay next. She doesn't answer back, so you call again and she picks up immediately.

“Hello?” She asks.

“Hey, it's Clint. You can come back to the ship now. All your retrofits are in place.” You reply.

“Great. Let me just finish up with this customer and I'll be home, okay?” She asks.

“Okay, bye.” You reply.

“Buh-bye.” She says.

The phone clicks and you dial Foxes number next.

“This is Fox, what's up Clint?” He asks, the whir of a jet engine in the background being heard. “Saw you had to tell that bumbling idiot of a crane operator how to do his job.”

“You were watching?” You ask.

“Yep. I'm coming back to La Gordia in a minute. I'm pretty tired already and it's only been 4 hours.” He replies.

“Good, when you get home, you and Krystal need to talk about kids.” You tell him. “She's getting rowdy.”

“Alright, I'll do that when I get back. See ya.” He says, hanging up.

“Well, that's everyone.” You say, setting the phone down. “Hey Krystal, I'm going out to get some alcohol! What do you drink?!”

“I'll drink anything that isn't that piss water that Fox always gets!” She yells back.

“Miyu, how about you?” You ask.

“I'm going with. I need a few things for tonight.” Miyu tells you cryptically.

You nod, getting up from the couch in the bridge and walking out the door.

1 hour later

You walk out the door of the convenience store carrying an entire case of canned whiskey. You completely forgot they had that on Corneria. Miyu had bought some day after pills, a couple boxes of human condoms, and some soda to go with the whiskey. You don't know what the condoms are for, as you're not going to be using them when you take her first time. She needs to get the full experience.

As you're both walking back to the ship, a large rat man comes out of an alley to your right, brandishing a knife.

“Give me all your money and booze. I don't want no trouble.” He says, the knife in his hands shaking.

“Too late pal.” You say, dropping the alcohol down gently and drawing your pistol. “You got it. Miyu, ears.”

She covers her ears and you fire off to the rats right, a loud bang emanating from your gun. The rat runs back down the alleyway, screaming about explosions as you grab your whiskey and the spent casing. It was hot to the touch, making you stuff it in your pocket before it burned you any further. You both continue walking back to the Great Fox, talking about life stuff.

40 minutes later

You get back inside the ship and walk off to the Galley, setting the whiskey down on the counter. Only Fox and Peppy were here, so you weren't going to start the festivities just yet. You decided that you wanted to get at least a bit buzzed, so you mixed some cola and whiskey in a large drink glass, drinking the rest of the cola and pouring the whiskey in more glasses. Peppy immediately takes a glass and downs it.

“Rough day?” You ask.

“Clint, if you've never worked retail in your life, you have no idea just how stupid people can be.” Peppy tells you. “I've never seen a woman with so many kids before in my life. I'm a hare, so that's saying something!”

“The kids really loved me over at the flight school. Taught them how to do all kinds of stuff their regular instructors won't allow. They didn't want me to go, but it was pretty boring if I'm gonna be honest. I'd rather be here shooting bad guys with my Arwing.” Fox tells everyone.

“Fox, can you come with me a minute, I think you and I need to talk.” Krystal tells him.

He nods, walking over to Krystal who takes him out of the room.

“She's been going at it for the past few months now, Clint. She really wants that baby.” Peppy tells you.

“Didn't know that. If I did, my words would probably have been a little kinder.” You tell Peppy. “Where the hell is Falco?”

Just as you say that, Slippy walks through the door. Not exactly the ironic entrance you were expecting, but it was close enough.

“Oh, are we drinking?” Slippy asks.

“Not yet. Waiting for Fay and Falco to get back.” You reply.

“Someone say my name?” Fay asks, walking into the galley. “Oh! Someone bought booze!”

You see Falco walk in right behind her, looking absolutely drained.

“Hey guys, I'm back.” He says, waving lazily. “Nice, booze. I could use a drink right about now.”

You raise your glass and drink the alcohol and cola mix.

3 hours later

You kept your promise to yourself and stayed semi-sober for tonight. Miyu also seemed to think the same thing, as she didn't have a drop to drink tonight. Everyone else, well...

“Hey Clunt, I wanned to tell ya that yer a fuckin' good fren, ya kno that? Turnin' down Crustal wuz a fuckin' nooble moof on yur pert.” He says, completely and utterly drunk. “She's lettin' me fuckin, uh, not fuck her fer once.”

He's been cussing and swearing like a sailor the entire time, which is completely unlike him. Krystal, on the other hand, was completely passed out on the couch. Slippy was asleep on the floor, whiskey spilled on it as his tongue hangs from his mouth. Peppy was just staring off into space as he occasionally twitched and went into old man rants.

“Hey Krystal, are you still wake?” Fox asks somewhat coherently.

She doesn't respond and he stumbles himself over to her, collapsing on top of her. Falco had taken Katt off to his room and when you go by there, you could definitely hear them smashing. That just left you and Miyu, with you having a very slight, yet fading buzz.

“Guess that's everyone.” You tell Miyu. “Ready to go?”

Miyu takes a pill out of a little pill case and slams it down, swallowing it without water.

“Now I am. If you get me pregnant I'll kill you.” She says with a smirk.

You walk out of the galley with Miyu as she looks around the hallway. She then pulls herself close to you, rubbing her cheek up and down your arm. You feel her short tail warp itself around your waist as you make it to Miyus room. Once inside, she closes and locks the door, immediately stripping out of her clothes. When she strips out of her underwear, you see they're completely soaked.

“I've been thinking about this all day, you know that?” Miyu asks, undoing her bandages. “You've been making me so wet that my pants are moist. Had to sit down the entire time I was in the galley or everyone would see.”

“So, you don't need me to-”

“No foreplay. You even think about foreplay and I'll break your neck like a twig. I need that dick inside me right now.” Miyu tells you. “Drop your pants this instant.”

You take off your pants and your shirt, revealing your own rising erection as you watched Miyu strut over to the bed. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her perfect hips, soft fur, and boobs that were just right. She lays herself out on the bed, rolling over and beckoning you over. By now you were extremely erect, your cock throbbing with the beat of your heart.

When you get in bed beside her, she lays herself out again, allowing you to get on top of her.

“Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I promise.” You tell her, hoping to ease any fear she has.

You move your cock up and down her womanhood, earning a soft gasp from Miyu as you lubricate yourself. When you feel you're completely lubed up, you begin pushing yourself inside. Miyu grabs you, pulling her body up onto yours as you continue to slowly inch your way inside her. Miyu's breathing is ragged and heavy, her folds clamping down around you and urging you to plunge in faster. You knew better than this, however, as it would probably hurt her to do so. You wanted her to relish every moment of this.

When you hilt yourself, you hear Miyu moan, pulling herself up to you as her cunt squeezes your cock. You feel like you're being milked as she continues to dig her fingers into your back. Thankfully, she had cut her nails the night before, so she wasn't impaling you with sharpened meat hooks.

“F-fuck! S-so g-good.” She stutters, dropping back to the bed.

“You always that fast, or was I just that good?” You ask, teasing her.

“S-shut up.” She says, blushing and looking away. “Y-you're pretty good.”

“Pretty...good?” You ask. “Where have I heard that one before?”

She eventually comes down off her high and pulls you into a kiss, still balls deep inside of her. Her tongue begs entrance into your mouth and you allow it, letting her explore it with her surprisingly smooth tongue. When she pulls away, you smile gently at her.

“Ready to keep going?” You ask.

“There's more?” She asks.

“Much more.” You reply.

She nods her head, eager to finish what you both started. You pull yourself back before slowly inching yourself forward again. Miyu moans, pulling her finger to her mouth and biting down on it. You continued this slow pace of in and out, trying your hardest not to inch closer to your own climax. Then, you feel Miyu cum again, arching her back as she pulls you into a kiss. She moans into your mouth as you feel her milk you again, her cervix kissing the tip of your dick when she does. When she releases you from the kiss, she blushes, looking off to the side.

“D-did you cum yet?” She asks.

“No, I'm letting you have your fun first.” You tell her. “I'm getting close though.”

“Liar, you're not even groaning yet.” She tells you.

“Well, do you want me to?” You ask.

“Yes, please. I don't want this to just be about me.” She says, looking back at you, her eyes softening.

“Alright, I'm gonna pick up the pace. You ready?” You ask.

She nods and you pull your dick out, pushing it back in as you begin to pick up the pace. Miyu can't contain herself any longer, moaning at an increased volume every few pumps. You already feel yourself getting close, the pressure building as you near the edge yourself.

“Miyu, I-I'm close.” You manage to get out.

“Do-ah-it! Inside!” She struggles to get out through the moans.

Miyus moans turn to squeals as you feel yourself twitch as you thrust one final time. You blow a weeks worth of pent up cum out of your balls and straight into Miyus awaiting womb. She pulls herself up into your chest as she also climaxes, milking your cock for all that she's worth. When you finish, you pull yourself out and lay down beside her, seeing your juices seep out onto the mattress.

“I-I-ha-think I love you.” Miyu gets out between breaths.

“I-ha-love you too.” You reply. “More?”

“More.” Miyu replies.

10 hours later

You were cleaning the booze off the floor of the galley as Fox and Krystal come to.

“Turn off the lights, my head's killing me.” He says, covering his eyes.

“Drink some water.” You say gently.

“Fox, you're crushing me.” Krystal says, pushing him off.

He hits the ground with a thud and hisses in pain.

“Ow...” He says, rubbing his head.

Fox gets off the floor and squints looking around the room. It was completely trashed. You continue to clean up their mess from last night as Krystal rises too. Fox and Krystal both walk for the door, exiting the galley. This leaves you with a passed out Slippy and a very grumpy Peppy.

“Dang kids, always leaving their junk around for all us adults to pick up. Can't ever get a break can I?” Peppy continues complaining. “Oh, of course there's whiskey on the ceiling.”

You walk over with your mop and strain it before raising it to the ceiling, just barely having enough height to clean it off. You set the mop back down on the floor as Peppy drinks some water.

“Thanks, Clint, you're one of the good ones.” He says with a smile. “Now where the hell did I put my visor?”

You just chuckle under your breath as you continue to clean the floor.

2 hours later

The galley is now back to its previous state, with Slippy still sleeping on the floor. You poke him with the mop before sticking it back in the now dirty mop water.

“Huh? I'm awake!” He shouts, rolling his tongue back inside. “And my head hurts like a mother...”

“Come on, Slip. Everyone is already back at it and we're about to depart.” You tell him.

He gets off the floor as you help him up, pushing the mop bucket over to the bucket fill station. You dump the dirty mop water inside the drain as it flows into a recycler to be cleaned and processed before being turned to drinkable water. Then the alert speaker comes online.

“All hands to the bridge, I repeat, all hands to the bridge.” Fox calls out.

You set the mop inside the basin and rush off to the bridge with Slippy in tow. It wasn't too far of a hike, as the bridge was only about 40 meters from the galley. When you reach the bridge, you see a familiar red-suited general standing before you.

“General Pepper, sir!” You say, going to attention and saluting.

He turns around and his old eyes widen in surprise.

“David? You look like you haven't aged one iota since we last met.” The old dog says with a smile.

“Sir, David Melford is...MIA. I'm his son, Clint Melford, at your service.” You reply, keeping the salute.

“Well, I'm terribly sorry to hear this. However, I come here to deliver a message of great importance in person.” He says. “Also, as you were. I don't want you fainting. You're not supposed to lock your legs when you stand like that.”

“Sorry, sir.” You tell him, walking over to the group.

“Anyways, the reason I'm here is because the pirates you just destroyed were not pirates, but remnants of Andross' army. They've been monitoring our communications, hence why I came here in person.” He tells you. “We are currently mobilizing our fleet from across the Lylat system, as well as the far reaches of the galaxy for a large strike on the remaining forces. Star Fox, you are to make plans to assist us with this fleet of quote un quote, pirates. You will be compensated generously for your efforts and given access to the warp gate for galaxy spanning missions.”

“The warp gate?” Flippy asks. “Isn't that for Cornerian vessels only?”

“Like I just said, you'd be given access to it for missions outside our local band of star systems. They definitely pay more than delivery runs and missions to destroy pirates.” The general tells everyone. “So, what do you say? Are you ready to help the Lylat system once more?”

Fox looks around at everyone before his eyes rest on you. This prompts you to nod in agreement with Pepper, causing Fox to smile.

“We'll do it.” Fox says with his usual smile.

“Then it's decided. You have a month to prepare your vessel for intense combat and are being given a more sturdy shield generator for this purpose. It will be installed post haste and you can decide what upgrades you might need.” Pepper replies. “Corneria will provide the funding for said upgrades. A good baseline to expect is facing off against 500 fighters alone, as there will be many more than that being engaged by Cornerian vessels as well.”

“500 fighters?” Falco asks. “That's insane. There's no way they've gotten that big in so little time.”

“Well, it is the truth. You will more than likely be fighting off more than this, as the army has become much larger than it ever was under Andross.” Pepper says. “Star Fox, you may be our only hope once we go to crush this new army. Please, plan this well and ask for advice if you need it. I will leave you to prepare now, but be ready at a moments notice. Plans change and this may change as well.”

He leaves the bridge and everyone looks at Fox.

“Well, what now?” Slippy asks.

“We begin preparing.” Fox says. “Slippy, go check on the Arwings. Clint, Peppy, you're both helping me plan out our attack. Falco, Miyu, and Fay, you all get the ship ready for battle. ROB, get us in orbit. I think it's time we make use of the retrofit station.”

“Undocking now.” ROB says, rising into the air and engaging thrusters.

It was time to prepare for the final battle.

Chapter 4: Hairless ape

1 week after leaving Corneria

You slam your head into the table, not knowing how the hell you'd counteract all the missiles that would be fired at you. Laser fire was too inaccurate and the Great Fox didn't have the electrical generation required for a laser CIWS.

“Fox, any ideas?” You ask.

“Nah, I'm stumped too. Peppy?” He asks.

“Same here.” He tells Fox.

You sit there for a while, just pondering how you could possibly shoot down the amount of missiles that would be heading your way. Maybe you could get on top of the ship and shoot them with your machine gun? Just as you begin toying with the idea, you hear the door open to the hallway and see Krystal come in, smiling gently.

“How are you boys doing?” She asks, getting behind fox and beginning to rub his shoulders.

“Terrible. We have no idea how to defend against the insane amount of missiles that will surely be fired at us. Not to mention all the fighters.” Fox replies.

“That sounds terrible. Darling, have you been taking those pills I asked you to take?” She asks.

“Yeah, why?” Fox asks. “Is the disease gone yet?”

“I'll tell you when you come with me.” Krystal replies.

“Sorry guys, I gotta go, Krystal needs me.” Fox tells you both. “Be back when I get back.”

Peppy nods and so do you. Fox and Krystal begin to walk out, but Krystal looks back at you, smiling. You give her a thumbs up and she nods, walking off with Fox. Peppy notices this and as soon as they leave, he looks back at you.

“What's that all about?” Peppy asks.

“Promise not to tell anyone?” You ask in return.

“My lips are sealed.” He replies.

“Well, Krystal tried to bend herself over my wing and make me put a baby in her last week. I had to calm her down and tell her that milking Fox dry every single day wasn't going to give her a baby, so I gave her advice. Told her to take some fertility medication and give Fox some as well. Hopefully now she can finally get the kid she's been wanting for a while now.” You tell Peppy.

He chuckles, putting a hand on your shoulder.

“You know, most people would've taken her up on that offer, especially since Fox was gone and hadn't made any food before he left.” Peppy tells you.

“Well, there's quite a few reasons I didn't do it, the biggest two being that Fox loves Krystal and I love Miyu. A smaller reason was because I'd more than likely not be compatible with her unless she took fertility pills. Not to mention the kid is either going to look exactly like me or exactly like Krystal, since foxes and humans don't tend to mix very well, if at all. Fox would be devastated if he found out the kid wasn't his, not to mention he'd either kill me or, at the very least, kick me off the team.” You explain. “If the first two weren't true, I'd probably have taken the offer in a heartbeat, as she's a very pretty girl.”

“It's good that you abide by your morals and not your hormones, Clint.” Peppy says with an approving smile.

You hear a heavily muffled groan come from somewhere down the hall and both of you smile.

“Sounds like he's already finished.” You say with a smirk.

“Can't blame him. The way he talks about Krystal in bed makes her sound like a master of the art.” He replies. “Wish my wife was like that when she was around.”

You chuckle and sit back in the chair, going back to the thought of you sitting on the top of the Great Fox with a machine gun. The bullets would be fast enough if you lead the missiles adequately, but the rate of fire was rather lacking for a task like missile defense. Not to mention that, even though the bullets were large, they weren't nearly large enough to shoot down missiles. Then you remembered the documents your father had given you a while back.

“I got it!” You yell, rushing over to the chest.

When you get to It, you see the blueprint containers are still there. You pull the one labeled R-Cannon, before rushing back to the table. When you sit back down, you uncap the container and pull out the blue paper, spreading it across the table. It showed a massive cannon with 7 barrels chambered in a 30mm cartridge. You dust off the drawing and look at the magnificently ludicrous weapon.

“What's that?” Peppy asks.

“My father called it the Avenger. A rotary cannon that fired massive rounds out of it. Never made it off of this paper.” You reply. “He says it all works, but he couldn't find anyone who'd build the thing.”

“How's this supposed to help with the missiles?” Peppy asks.

“Well, if we can get this made, we could mount it to a CIWS mount and make software to lead missiles. It'll fire a hail of lead at the target and destroy it before moving on to the next one. It only requires power for the electric motor and mount, so it won't need a massive reactor like it's laser counterpart.” You say, scanning over the document.

“That sounds so crazy it just might work.” Peppy says, looking over the document as well. “Got anything else in that box of yours that might help?”

“Nothing we could build right now. I'll go bring the plans to Slippy, he'll know what to do.” You say, rolling them up and getting up from the seat.

You leave the bridge and rush over to the slides, hopping inside of yours and sliding down into the hangar. When you reach the bottom, you hit the seat of your Arwing with a thud, scaring the crap out of Slippy.

“Whoa! You scared me Clint!” He yells, getting up off the floor.

“No time to be scared.” You say, jumping out of your Arwing and leaping to the dock. “I need to know if you can build this.”

You hand him the blueprints and Slippy opens them, looking them over with wide eyes.

“You designed this?” He asks.

“I wish. It was my fathers idea.” You reply. “Now please, answer the question.”

“I can build it, but what's it going to be used for?” He asks.

“A CIWS mount. I'll make sure the Arwings are in tip top shape if you want to go ahead and build it. Don't worry, everything should work if you don't tinker with the design too much.” You reply.

“Alright, I'll get to work in the shop.” Slippy replies. “Make sure everything's good to go on all the Arwings. I couldn't find anything but I like to quadruple check everything just in case.”

“You got it Slippy.” You reply, walking over to Foxes Arwing first.

2 weeks later

You're on your triple check of Fays Arwing, the last Arwing in the row. You've been working 14 hour days to check every single inch of the spacecraft. Every single fighter had massive fatigue in its wings, so much so that you didn't know how they were still flying. You made sure to repair it quickly so that nothing snapped. Other than metal fatigue, you didn't notice anything else wrong with any of the fighters throughout your checks.

You hear multiple clangs coming from the workshop in the back as Slippy continues to toil away at the Avenger cannon. You decide to take a break and see just how far he's gotten. You walk over to him, seeing him banging away at something before realizing it's a wrench he's hitting.

“Stupid wrench, I knew I should've bought the Torque Elites.” He complains, banging the wrench back in place before reinforcing it.

You look behind him and see the massive cannon had come to life. All 2.8 SM of it. Your father was right, it really was a huge cannon that nobody in their right mind would attempt to build. That is, nobody except Slippy.

“Oh, hey Clint!” He says. “Like it? Your father was absolutely right and everything works perfectly.”

“That's great, but I remember him saying we needed a feed system for it, a drum of some kind to hold the ammo.” You tell him.

You flip the blueprint over and point to the drum blueprint.

“Can you make this as well? What good is a cannon without a way to feed itself?” You ask.

“Can do. Just give me a week and it'll be all finished! Mount, software, and all!” Slippy says excitedly.

He continues to bang away at the wrench as you go back to Fay's fighter, having not finished your check yet.

“Clint!” You hear a familiar female voice call out to you.

You look over to the door and see Krystal running to you. She makes it over to you and pulls you into a hug.

“Whoa, what's this about?” You ask.

“Y-you were right! I just had to wait a week!” Krystal tells you. “I'm pregnant!”

You smile and hug her back.

“That's great!” You say excitedly. “Can't wait to hear whether it's a boy or a girl.”

You both let go of each other and Fox chuckles lightly.

“Trying to steal my girl away from me, huh?” Fox asks jokingly.

“If only you knew.” You say with a chuckle. “All part of being in such a small crew, right?”

Foxes chuckle breaks out into a laugh as Krystal walks back to fox, hooking her arm into his.

“Seriously though, thanks for giving her that advice. God knows my hips needed a break after being ridden every day for the past 2 months or so.” He tells you. “Hey Krystal, can you go make some tea for me?”

“Sure thing Fox.” She says, walking back to the hangar door.

When she exits, Fox comes up to you and smiles.

“I know what you and Krystal did all that time ago.” He says, his smile dropping a bit.

You feel your heart sink to your feet as you can see everything you've worked so hard for go up in smoke. You droop your head in shame and begin walking past him.

“I'll pack my stuff.” You say, already knowing what he wants.

“Now hold on a minute. Let me finish.” He says, holding you back.

You turn around and see his gentle smile had replaced the one he had on before.

“I'm thankful you didn't go to town on my girlfriend, Clint. I'm also thankful you helped her realize that she needs to not drain me every single day. Tried telling her I don't just magically replenish over night but she was too desperate for a baby.” Fox continues explaining. “I'm not mad at you, asking you to leave, or even disappointed. I'm grateful you stuck to your guns and didn't 'fuck her over the wing of your fighter' as she says.”

You chuckle at that and so does Fox. It's very rare to hear him swear, and when he does, it's almost always repeating a line someone else says. It's almost like he has an aversion to it. When you look behind him, you see Miyu walking into the hangar as well.

“What're you three boys doing in here?” Miyu asks.

“Did you hear? Krystal is pregnant. Fox is gonna have a kid.” You tell her.

“Why am I only hearing about this now?” Miyu asks.

“Because I just found out 15 minutes ago.” Fox says, looking back from his watch. “I was going to tell the whole crew but Krystal insisted that Clint was informed first.”

“As long as you weren't trying to keep it a secret from me, I guess it's fine.” Miyu tells Fox.

You then notice she has that massive ear ring in that you told her to get rid of. You move past Fox and pull Miyu into an embrace, moving your hands up her back as she does the same with you. You make your way to her ears, scratching behind them as she begins to purr. When you're sure her guard is down, you pull a sleight of hand trick and remove the ear ring from her ear, earning a confused noise of some sort from her.

“Hmm? What'd you do?” She asks.

“I told you to stop wearing this. It's bad for your ears.” You tell her, shoving the ear ring in your pocket.

She touches her ear and winces, feeling the pain of an infection as she does. You ease the pain by scratching behind her right ear, earning content purrs from her.

  
“Y-you're right. I'll stop from now on.” She says before pushing away. “B-but not because you told me to! Because it hurts really bad and stuff.”

“Well, you two have fun. I'm gonna go and enjoy more planning and contingencies.” Fox says, sighing as he left.

“Fox, wait.” You tell him.

He turns around, giving you his attention.

“What?” He asks.

“You want me to tune your reversers too?” You ask. “I'd have to take it out on a test flight to make sure everything is correct, but I can do it for you if you want.”

“Nah, it's fine. Let 'Flippy' do it.” Fox says with a smirk.

“FOX!” Slippy shouts indignantly. “I told you to stop calling me that!”

You chuckle at that and nod, walking back to Fays Arwing to continue looking for any faults.

1 more week later

You found a major stress fracture on the airframe of Slippy and Foxes Arwings that you completely missed before today. It was so bad that you doubt the air frame could take one more “barrel roll” before it just came apart under the stress of flying. You repaired them both with haste as you checked every other fighter for the crack as well. Luckily, none of them had it, so you went back to checking Fays Arwing for the last time.

Slippy was busy making ammunition for the Avenger cannon, which he had a full drum of ammo loaded for a test fire, as well as about 30k in reserve. You hear the ammo press compressing the cartridges in the background as you check the electronics with a voltmeter. It was old school tech, but much more reliable than the regular computerized garbage that other mechanics used. Everything seemed to be okay as you continue checking the main control circuit plugins.

“Last circuit board seems to be good and the airframe is in perfect condition.” You think aloud. “That means the fighter's good to go.”

You take out a sticky note and put it on the side of the light Arwing, writing 'R2F' on it with a smiley face. After the sticky note is stuck, you hop down from the Arwing and walk over to Slippy. He looks beat, having to do repetitive tasks all day when he was used to inventing new things.

“Hey, Slip. Let me take over the ammo production for a while. Go and invent something or check the fighters yourself.” You tell him, walking over to the ammo press.

“Alright Clint, it's pretty boring and repetitive though.” He tells you, as if this is supposed to be news to you.

“I'll be fine.” You tell him. “Go have some fun or something.”

He smiles and nods, hopping off the chair as you sit down, continuing to make ammunition for the cannon.

3 hours later

You finish the last batch of 500 rounds, totaling 40000 rounds over the past 5 days. You hold up the final round that you made and look at the brass shine, smiling at your reflection as you put it back inside the belt linker. It was time for you to go and check on something in the bridge.

You walk up to the bridge and open the door, just in time to have a paper thrown in your face. You grab it just in time, and pull it down, seeing it was a map.

“These plans won't work until we get something that can punch through the reflectors on that station.” Fox says, pointing to a map.

“Reflectors? Can't you just fire a smart bomb at it?” You ask.

“No, they have too much CIWS cover.” Fox tells you. “Also, welcome back.”

“Thanks. I also think that we could send out the Arwings to deal with the CIWS if we really needed to.” You tell.

“Son, I know you're trying to help, but don't you think it'd be a little dangerous to send fighters after something designed to destroy missiles?” Peppy asks.

You look down at the floor, dejected and rejected. You look down at the map before hearing an alarming buzz.

BRRRRRrrt

“What's that?” You ask.

“Slippy. He's been test firing the gun for the past half hour or so. Sounds pretty mean if you ask me.” Fox tells you.

“Wait, that's it!” You tell them. “My father designed that gun to destroy armored targets with its cannon rounds, so why not use it to destroy the CIWS from outside their effective range? Like sniping it with a cannon?”

Peppy looks at Fox, who looks to Peppy and then back to you. He smirks at that and draws something on the map he's using right now.

“That's so crazy it just might work.” Fox tells you. “Yeah, it could sweep the station and destroy the CIWS.”

You roll up the map he threw at you and hand it back to him, sitting back down as Slippy fires another burst from the Avenger.

8 days later

You're laying in bed with Miyu, who's laying comfortably in your arms as you both wait for sleep to arrive.

“Hey, Clint.” Miyu says, backing up so she can get a better look at you. “I've been thinking recently.”

“That's kind of dangerous.” You tell her with a smirk.

“Smart ass.” She tells you, hitting your shoulder lightly. “No, I've been thinking about us. About what we could do after this whole invasion thing.”

“What're you thinking about us doing?” You ask.

  
“W-well, I know we already love each other and stuff, but I've always wanted to go on a romantic date.” She says, pulling you a bit closer.

“Really? I thought you were already on a few dates.” You tell her.

“No, those were really just me meeting up with guys. Sure, we had dinner and all that, but it was never romantic. The love was just never there.” Miyu says. “I'd love it if we could go on a date after all of this. Maybe at some fancy restaurant that serves fancy food that I can't pronounce.”

“Well, why not tomorrow? I know some places on Vex that would fit the bill. Old French restaurants are pretty romantic.” You tell her.

“That sounds nice.” She says, returning herself to the crook of your neck.

She's so cute, even when she gets frustrated and tries to act tough. She tried to “choke” you out a few nights ago when you both had sex, but she just melted into you like she always does. She's nothing but a big teddy bear when she's around you. She really tries to act all dominant and assertive, but it's just that, an act. Not that she couldn't beat the hell out of any most other guys, which she can.

You continue to think about Miyu and you as you fall asleep, ready to fall back into the abyss of sleep.

The next day

You're preparing your Arwing for launch when you feel a hand on your shoulder. You look back and see Miyu standing behind you. She's wearing a dress of some sort as well as cherry red lipstick. Thankfully she doesn't have any piercings in, as her ears are just starting to heal. You are wearing a tuxedo you bought from a department store for balls and weddings. Miyu fixes your bow tie before smiling slyly.

“You look nice.” She tells you.

“Thanks, so do you.” You reply, helping her up to your Arwing. “Where'd you get the dress?”

“Fay made me buy it when she found out I was going. I was just going to wear the vest and some nice jeans, but she nearly exploded when I told her that. She told me 'Oh, no no no, you need to wear a dress!' and started pulling me to different stores. It was so girly I almost puked.” Miyu says, gagging as she steps awkwardly into your rear seat.

“Sounds rough.” You tell her. “Ready to see my home planet? I've got some stuff there we can do after we're done with dinner.”

Miyu nods and you open the smart bomb bay, sliding a suitcase containing a spare set of clothes for both you and Miyu. You climb into the cockpit and close it, checking all your systems before starting the engines. Fuel looks good, so does the engine temperature and G-diffusers. Everything was good to go.

“You ready?” You ask.

“I am. Kind of curious to see how you fly from inside the cockpit.” She tells you.

“Don't expect much, as this isn't a combat sortie.” You tell her, disengaging the clamps.

You pull out of the hangar slowly and accelerate towards the warp gate, preparing to warp off to Vex.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an incomplete work. If I made a mistake, leave a comment and let me know. I'd love to know how much you liked (or disliked) this story. Thanks for reading, more to come soon!


End file.
